A Twisted Fairy Tale
by Confusion No Hime
Summary: An AU where Ichigo is forced to marry a prince from an unknown yet dream-like or crazyass country.05:"You know, we have this stupid tradition in Weiss Himmel about couples who have just gotten engaged."
1. Prologue

**Author's Note:** I'm back and yes, with another crazy, romance fanfiction featuring my ultimate OTP, Grimmjow X Ichigo. This story is requested by the lovely** _Ringo-01_** who wanted to read a GrimmIchi version of the manga "The Royal Fiancee" by Kamon Saeko and Asuma Risai.

This is just the prologue so it doesn't say much about the plot yet, but well, I just hope you'll like it... or will find it interesting. *shifts nervously* Any kind of feedback or rant would be greatly appreciated by my hungry plot bunnies, so please feel free to review. I might post the first chapter this weekend so cross your fingers and hope that I'll be able to finish it because the chapters for this story is going to be a bit longer than the chapters in "My Inspiration". Good luck to me, haha.

Anyway, forgive me for the very short prologue and please tell me what you think.

**Pairing(s): **Grimmjow x Ichigo... for now.

**Summary: **An AU where Ichigo was forced to be the fiancee of a prince from an unknown yet dream-like (or crazy ass) country.

**Warnings:** This fic contains yaoi or homosexual relationship between men, bad language, grammar slips and possible OOCness.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Bleach nor the manga where this story is based from.

* * *

><p><strong>A Twisted Fairy Tale<strong>

**by: Confusion No Hime**

* * *

><p><span>Prologue<span>

_"I, Grimmjow Jeagerjaques, take you Ichigo Kurosaki, to be my wedded partner..."_

He still didn't know his life ended like this.

_"To have and to hold,"_

How he ended up in this place...

_"From this day forward,"_

How he had come to this moment...

_"For better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish,"_

And how he ended up facing this man in front of him...

_"Till death do us part,"_

And whom he had to marry unintentionally.

_"And hereto I pledge you my faithfulness."_

All he knew was that he was left with no choice and he was stuck in an inescapable situation, that he needed to do this because he had to follow the contract, because he was bought with this man's money. All he knew was that he needed to do this for his family. With his bottom lip quivering from the weight of the words the beautiful creature in front of him had just committed, he forced himself to gaze up at the deep, bluish eyes that stared back at him, those glacial saucers holding him prisoner in a sacred vow made of false love and painful promises.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>I know it's just the prologue but I've decided to post this up so I could focus on the first chapter this weekend... and because my plot bunnies forced me to. Seriously, it has only been two weeks since I finished my last fic and my bunnies are dying for me to write already. They're fucking crazy and they've chewed my brain to death! Fucking sadists!

And to my dear Ringo-01: I'm so sorry it took me a long time to grant your request but I'm finally doing it and please feel free to beat the fucking crap out of me if my GrimmIchi version of your favorite manga sucks. *hands you a big baseball bat*

Well, thanks for checking this out and please review? Or motivate my ass into writing the first chapter? Or feed my starving plot bunnies? Alsldlgjdlsalakdlfs


	2. Man in the moonlight

**Author's Note:** Thank you for your awesome reviews and excitement! I really felt more confident about this story after reading your comments and I'm relieved that _Ringo-01_ liked it. Although, I'm not sure about this first chapter. Believe me, I tried my fucking best to keep the characters in character and I think I fucking failed so forgive me. *slumps against a wall* Also, please expect some grammatical lapses in this chapter. My dear beta-reader, _Keadeblue264,_ is having problems connecting to the internet these days, so it might take us time to post a beta'ed version of this chapter. Sorry for the inconvenience.

Sooooo... *sighs nervously* I'm gonna shut up now, sit in a damn corner and let you guys read. I hope you will enjoy this first chapter and please tell me what you think.^^

**Thank you to:** _OrdinaryKyuu / Ringo-01 / TheJiminy / DEMONIC BLACK MAGIC / SwannTurner / Myra Cifer / Forbidden . Kawaii . Chan / OfeliaWolf / Megumi Kei / Yaoilover729 / TheLPaddict and to everyone who added this in their alerts and faves. I love you, guys! 3_

_Credit to **Grimm-SemeXIchi-Uke** for the title of this chapter. Thanks so much, Kieran.^^_

**Beta Reader: **the ever amazing Keadeblue264.

**Warnings:** The usual amount of yaoi, bad language, grammar slips and possible- no, not possible, there **IS** OOCness so consider yourself warned.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Bleach and the manga where this story is based from.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One: <strong>

**Man in the Moonlight  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Ichigo's chocolate brown eyes faltered for a second to stare at the pristine white tiles that decorated the floor, as if he was fascinated by how the shiny ceramic glinted beautifully against the blaring fluorescent lights that hung on the ceiling, dread overflowing in his chest and poisoning what little sanity and hope he had left as his mind slowly processed what the doctor had just said.<p>

"Kurosaki-kun, are you alright?" A soft voice fluttered in his ears, concern thick in the gentle baritone that his father's doctor possessed.

His eyes quickly shot back up to gaze at the beautiful, middle-aged woman in front of him, seeing worry gleam in the female's gray saucers as she stared back at him. He blinked, mentally shook himself out of his shock and pulled himself together. "Y-yes. I'm sorry, Unohana-sensei." He responded with a forced smile, acid burning down his throat as those fake words slipped past his lips. He wasn't okay. His mind was screaming. His heart was aching in misery, in fear and hopelessness and yet, he couldn't show it, show that he was hurting and panicking and bleeding. "I'm alright. Don't worry." He assured once more, hoping that he sounded convincing.

Unohana let out a small sigh and placed a hand on his shoulder. "I know this is too hard to take right now, Kurosaki-kun, but we don't have time. Your father needs to have an operation in three days before his situation worsens."

"I understand. I'll try my best to get the money needed for the operation." He quickly replied as his mind struggled to think on how he would even do that. He was stuck in a corner, helpless, weak, but still, he kept his strong facade and looked reassuringly at the kind physician in front of him. It was so damn hard to stay strong when everything seemed to gratingly crumble inside you.

The female doctor smiled apologetically, her hand squeezing his shoulder in a mild attempt of comfort. "I hope I can do something more to help you, Kurosaki-kun."

He took a deep breath, tried his best to contain everything that was threatening to burst deep inside of him and rewarded the kind woman with an grateful smile. "Please don't say that, sensei. You're already doing everything you can to help my old man. My sisters and I are truly thankful for that."

The doctor just smiled and squeezed his shoulder one last time before taking her leave to attend to another patient.

He released a deep sigh as he watched the physician vanish from his field of vision. Then, he slowly turned around and faced the door that led to his father's room, his teeth chewing worriedly on his bottom lip. The doctor had already warned that his father might need an operation soon, but he didn't expect that they would need to do it _this_ early. He wasn't prepared to shoulder the expenses. He hadn't even started saving up for it yet and he had no idea how to even gather the monetary resource for it.

Taking a very deep breath, he closed his eyes and tried to calm down, tried to gather positive thoughts to drown the pessimistic voices that screamed inside his head and plagued his heart. He needed to find a way to get the money in three days, but what was he supposed to do? Even if he tried to get more part-time jobs or take extra hours working, he was certain that it wouldn't be enough. He needed a huge amount of money and his small jobs wouldn't get him that immediately. He brought a hand to his head and roughly combed his hair with his fingers as his brain throbbed painfully against his skull.

_What am I going to do?_

_Where the hell am I going to get one million yen?_

* * *

><p>"Wow. This is just beautiful."<p>

Ichigo fought the urge to blush and opted to scratch the back of his head to hide his embarrassment as his boss beamed over the beautiful bouquet he had just made. "It's nothing much, really." He shot back in a strained voice as he scowled at the woman beside him, hoping that his boss would just shut up and tell him to deliver the damn flowers. Not that he didn't appreciate the praises and compliments, but being a guy and all, he wasn't really proud to let people know that he had skill in flower arranging. As far as he knew, only women had the ability to excel in such a field.

Isane, a tall woman with short, messy, silver hair and gray eyes just ignored his statement and continued to marvel at his creation. Although he was slightly getting pissed, he couldn't blame his boss for feeling and acting that way. Even he, himself, couldn't believe that he could make flowers even more beautiful by simply arranging them. That, and because he was already used to the woman's outbursts and fangirling over him. He had been working at Hell's Butterfly for more than six months now and had been a constant victim of his female employer's adoration and compliments ever since he made his first bouquet.

He began to scowl at his boss and quickly, yet carefully, took the beautiful flower arrangement in his arms. "I better get these flowers away from you before you melt them with your malicious stare." He barked and walked away from the tall woman, who was now boring holes through his back with a small pout on her lips.

"You're so mean, Kurosaki-kun! It's not my fault that I can't stop staring at them!" Isane complained with a small pout on her lips.

He just smirked and took the car keys that were lying on the counter and strode towards the back door. He was about to get out of the shop when alarm bells started ringing off in his head. He hurriedly ran back to the counter and looked for Isane, who was now busying herself by shifting through the receipts and order slips that were scattered on the table.

Taking a quick, short breath, he slowly approached the woman and spoke. "Uh, Isane-san?"

Isane cocked her head to the side and looked at him, her gray eyes wide in wonder. "Did you forget something, Kurosaki-kun?"

"No. I'm just wondering if I could work for a few more hours on weekends." He replied. He was hoping that he could take a few more hours in the flower shop on weekends since it was his only available time left. He could find another part-time job, but he preferred to do a job he was already familiar with.

The woman's reaction didn't change. If anything, the look of wonder on her face had only increased. "Why?"

He shifted his weight from his other foot and tried to look straight at his employer. "I just need it." He quietly replied.

Wide, gray eyes regarded him for a moment, before those silver orbs began to glaze with sorry. "I'm sorry, Kurosaki-kun, but I think I can't afford to pay for those extra hours for now." She said apologetically.

A sharp ache stabbed in his chest at the answer he got. He was really hoping that Isane-san would accept his request, but he also understood why the kind woman couldn't. It wasn't peak season for flowers, after all, and sales had been normal, if not lower this month. He should have had expected the rejection. It looked like he had no other choice but to find another part-time job. He swallowed the sigh that threatened to slip out of his throat and smiled at Isane. "It's okay, Isane-san."

"Did something happen, Kurosaki-kun?" Isane quickly asked, as if she suddenly knew he had a big problem. His boss didn't really know much about him, except that he was forced to drop out of school last year and needed to work for his father and sisters. He tried not to share too much about his personal life, even though he knew that Isane was a kind person and she could be trusted.

As much as he wanted to answer that yes, something did happen, that he needed help and he needed a huge amount of money that would be impossible for him to achieve in three days, he stopped himself from voicing out his real emotions and shook his head instead. "No. Nothing. I just wanted to work a few more hours and earn extra money, that's all." He lied and gave his boss a wide smile. "Thanks, Isane-san." He said and hurriedly went out of the shop, his hands trembling as he slipped inside the van and laid the bouquet of flowers on the passenger seat.

"Shit." He groaned in distress as he leaned his forehead on the stirring wheel.

* * *

><p>Ichigo was even more depressed after his shift at the flower shop. He really hoped that he could get a few more hours on weekends but unfortunately, things didn't go as he had expected. On the other hand, Isane probably felt his downcast aura after he got back from making his delivery and said that she would ask some of her friends and contacts for any job openings that they might have, a little ray of hope that somehow made him feel better.<p>

After his shift at Hell's Butterfly, he grabbed a sandwich and a can of juice from a convenience store as he went to his next job at The Vaizard's Pub, a bar located at downtown Karakura which was open from 2:00 in the afternoon until 12:00 midnight. He had been working as a bartender there for three months and he felt lucky to get the job since the bar was famous for people who wanted a warm and relaxing ambiance, thus it was not usually crowded, and some of the patrons usually gave him tips.

His shift started peacefully, as always, with the light hum of the LCD television echoing through the walls of the silent establishment. There were only three customers so far, a group of three men seated around one of the tables in the corner, immersed in what seemed to be a serious conversation. A smile slowly made its way on his lips as he appreciated the relaxing environment. It was moments like this that made him truly appreciate his job here.

As he started his task of wiping the glasses he had just rinsed, two people suddenly emerged from the door located behind the bar. The woman nonchalantly walked around the bar to sit on one of the stools in front of him and watched the blasting television behind him while the other person approached him and slapped him hard on the back, a gesture that he was already used to.

"How's it going, Ichigo?" Shinji Hirako, a thin man with straight, blond hair greeted with his usually toothy grin.

He fought the urge to chuck the glass he was holding down his throat and glared at his boss. Yes, the tall, lanky man in front of him was unfortunately his boss, the owner of this wonderful place and a man who liked to slap his back. A lot. "I swear I'm going to puke my lungs out one of these days if you keep doing that." He coldly responded and focused his attention on the glass he was cleaning.

Shinji just grinned and looked around the bar, checking if there was something off, making sure that everything was alright in his cozy, little paradise. The blond man took a deep breath and let out a sigh of satisfaction. "I have this strong feeling that business is going to be great today."

"Isn't it always great?" Hiyori, a short woman with blonde, messy hair tied in short pigtails, retorted lazily as she continued to fix her attention on the television. Despite her small height, her guts were as big as an ogre and her temper was as short as a dynamite's fuse. She also owned The Vaizard's Pub, since she was Shinji's girlfriend, believe it or not.

"I know and I owe it all to this man." His boss tapped him on the shoulder again and grinned teasingly at him. "Ever since we had Ichigo here, business started to get better. I'm starting to think that maybe you're our lucky charm, Ichigo."

Auburn eyes rolled in irritation. He really hated it when people kept touching him or when people said he was lucky. His father was sick and needed to undergo an operation in three days, his younger sisters were struggling between studying, working and taking care of their father in the hospital, he was broke as hell, so how could he be fucking lucky? "Will you quit hitting me? For fuck's sake, I'm your bartender not your punching bag!" He hissed as he threw icicles at his boss who seemed unaffected by his outburst.

"Don't get mad, Ichigo. I'm just teasing ya." Shinji replied with a small chuckle then finally left, causing Ichigo to sigh in relief. The thin man walked around the bar and sat on the stool beside his girlfriend, who cruelly hit him in the head with her sandals because he bumped into her and she almost fell from her seat.

Ichigo laughed at the abuse that his male boss had suffered, feeling a bit triumphant that he had somehow managed to get his revenge through Hiyori. Shinji rubbed the back of his head and glared at his bartender.

The bar fell silent again, the only sound that could be heard was from the television, which was now showing a flash report, and from the distant voices of their customers across the room. Ichigo didn't watch the news on TV but he heard what the modulated voice of the reporter had said. She said something about a prince from a small country in the Mediterranean currently visiting Japan to find a fiancée.

* * *

><p>When he arrived at the Seireitei International Hotel, a famous five-star hotel where he worked as a bellhop, he found most of the employees running around the halls in a hurry, as if there was a fire and they were running for their lives. He didn't know what the commotion was but he wasn't interested to find out. He just wanted to do his job, go home, crash on his bed so he could finally get his usual three hours of sleep.<p>

He carried on to the employees' locker rooms, changed into his black and red uniform and dumped his belongings in his locker. He was in the middle of tying his black leather shoes when a co-worker entered the room and slumped against the locker beside his. "You look drained, Hanatarou." He casually commented as he finished tying the shoe laces on one of his shoes.

The young man in front of him sighed, stress and exhaustion evident in his huge, droopy eyes. "Getting in here was a battlefield, Kurosaki-kun. I was pushed and shoved around like some rag doll." Hanatarou began to complain. "I almost fell on my face and no one even helped me! I don't know why they're all so worried about our current guest."

His ears perked up in curiosity. "Why? Do we have a VIP today?"

"It's not just a VIP, Kurosaki-kun. We have a prince in the hotel tonight. I heard he'll be staying here until tomorrow afternoon."

"A prince?"

Hanatarou pushed himself off of his locker and fished his key out his jeans' pocket as he nodded in response. "Yeah. Didn't you watch the news today? They said he's here to look for a fiancée. A royal prince from a small country in the Mediterranean. I'm sure a lot of people, especially women, want to see him." The other man answered once more as he opened his locker. "Well, I can't blame them since he's a prince and I heard he's very good looking..."

His co-worker's continuous rambling suddenly faded from his ears as he lost interest in the subject. So what if they had an important guest in the hotel? It wasn't as if that important person could help him solve his problem. He quickly finished tying his shoes and stood up from the bench he was sitting on. With a bored tone, he bid farewell to his still rambling co-worker.

* * *

><p>Three messages were waiting for him to be opened on his cellphone when Ichigo held the piece of device during his fifteen minute break. He closed his locker as he pressed the necessary keys to unlock his phone's keypad and opened the messages.<p>

Usually, most employees would stay in the locker rooms to sit and rest, some went out of the hotel to smoke, while the others would go to the employees' canteen and grab a bite. As for him, he chose to be alone during those fifteen minutes and these past few weeks, he had discovered a very nice place where he could relax and clear his head. With his phone still held in his hand and as his thumb scrolled down on the first message he received, he went out of the locker rooms and allowed his feet to bring him to his secret place.

The first message he opened was from Isane-san, who had informed him that a friend of hers who worked in a small law firm was looking for a messenger. That little news brought a huge grin on his face and he instantly felt that a tiny bit of the heavy weight he was carrying on his shoulders were lifted. He quickly typed a simple 'thank you', ended the message with a usual smiley and sent his reply.

The next message he opened next was from his younger sister, Karin.

_I talked to Unohana-sensei today. Ichi-nii, why didn't you tell me?_

A strangled moan involuntary escaped his throat. He knew Karin was probably upset. Her sister really hated it when he tried to keep things from her and her twin, Yuzu. He was sure the young girl would treat him to a very cold death glare when they saw each other tomorrow morning. But could they blame him for keeping things from them? Her sisters were only sixteen. They should be concentrating on their studies and enjoying their teenage life. They shouldn't be worrying about financial problems. They should just let him shoulder all that shit even though he had to admit that it was really hard to suddenly drop out of school and work so he could support his family. He was about to choose the 'Reply' option in the menu but stopped himself. Karin was probably studying at this hour and he didn't want to disturb her. It would be better to just talk to her about their father's operation tomorrow.

Then, he opened the third message and let out an exasperated sigh when he saw who it came from. The message was from his best friend, Renji, whom he hadn't seen for a long time since he was busy with work. With a heavy heart, he opened the message and wasn't surprised to read its content.

_Keigo's place, 7:00, tomorrow. It's his birthday. Send me a message if you can attend. I really hope you can, stupid strawberry. We haven't seen you in ages._

With a slow shake of his head, he deleted the message, plans of replying to it buried deeply in his head. As much as he wanted to spend time and hang out with his friends, which he hadn't done ever since he dropped out, he knew he couldn't. He needed to focus on his work and even though it was rude of him to ignore his friends' messages, he thought it would be better if they'd just think that he was really too busy to even type a short reply. He didn't want them to ask him how he was doing, or to offer him any kind of help because he didn't like people worrying over him.

As he continued to press some random keys on his phone, his feet brought him in front of a big door, wherein a big 'No entry. Temporarily closed due to renovation' sign was hung. He shoved his phone inside his pants' pocket and ignored the warning in front of him and pushed the heavy door open. As always, it was unlocked and just like yesterday evening, and the nights before that, he felt a strong wave of relief embrace him as he entered.

The room was a large indoor pool area that was closed to the customers because the management was planning to have it renovated. He thought it was rubbish to have this place fixed because it was already perfect. The extravagant room had this huge rectangular pool in the center, which was surrounded by deck chairs, round tables and reclining seats. Unfortunately, the magnificent pool needed to be drained of water and had been empty ever since it was closed. But what made the place really perfect for him was the glass roof that covered the entire area. He could clearly see the bright, yellow moon and the silver stars that decorated the dark sky, a sight that he had always loved.

He continued his quiet stroll towards the pool, his chest gently thumping against his ribcage as peace and solitude slowly washed over him, happiness filling up his maimed heart, healing all wounds and injuries it had suffered, as he was about to reach his little piece of heaven. He was excited to get inside the empty pool, lie down on the cold tile and relax as he watched the beautiful sight above him, let the majestic moon and sparkling stars take his worries away even if it was only for ten minutes. But his anticipation tumbled in an instant when he saw something that he didn't usually see in that place.

There, in the empty pit of the pool, in his usual spot was a man who was lying on his back with his arms under his head and was staring at the beautiful vision behind the glass roof. He looked at the stranger for a few more moments, watching him, taking note that the man wasn't wearing an employee's uniform but a black, tailored suit. It seemed that the man was oblivious of his presence, causing disappointment to stab painfully at his chest. With a sharp intake of breath and a dangerous scowl on his face, he walked over to the edge of the pool and conjured of ways to mentally torture or kill this person who had stolen his heaven. "Oi." He coldly muttered. He didn't care who this person was, whether he was a fellow employee or a guest or an official, he just wanted him out of this place or let him know how he had ruined his evening.

The man shifted a bit then slowly stood up, his hair glinting against the bright light of the moon and it was then that he realized that the stranger had blue hair, a mop of messy, glorious, aquamarine hair. The stranger turned around to look at him, deep cobalt orbs piercing right through him, drowning him in those deep pools of blue. As the moon continued to bestow its light upon the mysterious man, he was treated to the sight of a face that you could only see in a dream... in one's deepest fantasies... in a fairy tale.

The man before him looked like a handsome prince.

He swallowed hard, his throat suddenly dry as his mind turned into mush, unable to think coherent thoughts. He was amazed, fascinated, yet at the same time, intimidated by the beautiful stranger in the empty pool. He was probably staring. He was well aware of that, if the slow arch of those cerulean brows that translated to 'What the hell are you looking at?' was any indication, but he was unable to break free from the spell those mysterious orbs had held. He was a prisoner, a victim of those hypnotizing and mesmerizing saucers.

"Who are you?" The mysterious creature asked, his voice as deep as a bottomless pit, yet at the same time, it was touched with this beautiful tone that Ichigo thought could only belong to a magical being.

He remained unmoving, rooted to the spot, looking like the biggest idiot of all time as another realization hit him. The man was obviously a foreigner and yet he had just spoken Japanese. What the hell? He closed his eyes and shook his head, snapping himself out of the deep trance that beguiled him. He remembered that he was supposed to feel angry, annoyed because this handsome being had destroyed his evening. He started scowling at him. "I should be the one asking you that!" He bravely barked. "If you're a guest, then you're not supposed to be here."

The blue-haired trespasser raised a skeptical eyebrow at him, those perfect blue eyes looking at him from head to foot. "I don't think you are either. The sign outside clearly said that this place is restricted to everyone, even for employees like you." He replied in an equally sarcastic tone.

Ichigo blinked, grudgingly realizing that the foreigner had a point. Still, he kept his scowl and jumped down from the edge of the pool to glare at the other man in eye level. "Whatever. This is my place and you stole my fucking spot."

Thin, perfect lips suddenly lined up in a sadistic grin, perfect features devoid of any kind of fear from his brash attitude. "So you own this place? I thought the Kuchiki's own this hotel."

His heart suddenly thudded wildly against his chest at the mention of the family that truly owned this special place, his heaven, his paradise. So, the mysterious guy was not just a guest but probably a close acquaintance of the owners too? Well, fuck this. "So, what if I don't? I always go here during this time of the night and you're ruining my fucking fifteen minute break!" He shot back annoyingly. He should care that this person seemed to personally know the CEO, but at that time, he just didn't care. He was pissed and tired and all he wanted was to have his ten minutes of freedom, but now he couldn't do that because of this beautiful creature that destroyed his evening. Why was he so unlucky?

The man just looked at him for a couple of seconds, as if he was surprised by his defiance.

Ichigo hoped he had scared him, but there was no such emotion on the stranger's face; there was only surprise, fascination and... amusement. What the hell?

Those perfect lips curved up in a smile once more, but this time it was in delight. For some reason, the man was entertained by his expression of anger. "I'm sorry. I didn't know that this place is important for you. If I had known, I wouldn't have barged in." The trespasser said, the longest response he had ever uttered in two minutes, which made Ichigo feel mesmerized. He didn't know why, but this man's voice was just... calming to listen to.

With awkwardness suddenly prickling at the back of his neck, Ichigo quickly looked away and stared at the tiled floor. He suddenly felt uncomfortable, scared of looking at the man in front of him. For some holy fucking reason, the mysterious creature was making his heart beat faster and faster. "I-it's okay. I guess." He mumbled, surprised that the man in front of him was actually civil enough to apologize... although he really didn't have to because he was right in the first place. Ichigo was just a mere employee in this hotel and he didn't own anything, even this peaceful and beautiful place.

Silence began to creep between them, which made Ichigo even more nervous. What the hell happened to him? Where did his anger and guts go? Why did he suddenly become this muzzy mess after hearing the stranger's voice, after seeing his gorgeous smile? Last time he checked, he didn't find handsome foreigners to his liking. So, what the fuck was happening to him? He was straight, for fuck's sake.

He fought the urge to fidget from where he stood and continued to stare at the tiled floor, wondering as to what was he going to do, what was he going to say to this mysterious, beautiful person who had invaded his little piece of Eden. Said person, didn't move as well and if he would direct his gaze back up to that handsome face, he knew he would be staring into those deep pools of blue again.

Staying calm and still was becoming even more difficult as the seconds ticked. Ichigo knew he had to say something, anything to break this silence between them because if his instinct was right, the blue-haired creature was also waiting for him to say something. He silently inhaled, pulled himself together and slowly lifted his gaze. "So, why are you here?" He casually asked, hoping that his voice didn't sound shaky or nervous, a poor attempt in making small talk. He was so lame.

The foreigner smirked and gracefully dropped his head back to look at the starry sky above them. "I just wanted to be in a quiet place." He answered, his deep voice tainted with solemnity.

Ichigo blinked. "Is it noisy in your room?" He stupidly asked. As far as he knew, the rooms in their hotel were soundproof, so what was this guy talking about?

"No, it's actually very quiet."

That simple response made him blink again. He just didn't understand what this person was trying to say, but he had a feeling that the handsome stranger was probably going through something and needed a place where he could feel free... just like him. He could somehow see it in his eyes and how he spoke. Frankly speaking, now that he paid more attention to him, he was emanating this heavy aura of misery, loneliness around him. "Are you alright? You don't look so good and... you sound as if the entire world is on your shoulders." He prodded, hoping that he didn't sound too curious.

The blue-haired stranger chuckled. "I do feel that way." He replied without tearing his deep gaze from the heavens then sighed. "My family wants me to marry someone I haven't even met."

Ichigo gawked.

What?

This man was about to get married?

Well... he didn't really have to be surprised about that since the stranger was the most handsome man he had ever seen in his life and surely there must be hundreds of women waiting and wanting him to be their husband. But strangely, he felt a little sad and disappointed about that fact. He closed his mouth and gathered his scattered wits again. "W-why would they want you to do that?"

The foreigner tore his gaze away from the sky and looked at him, his cobalt eyes glazed with this profound quantity of sadness and confusion. "Because I'm a prince and it's my responsibility."

Prince?

He gasped and gaped at the beautiful man again.

Did he just say he was a prince?

Ichigo would've liked to think that he heard the foreigner wrong, that his ears was just deceiving him, but there was no hint of lie or jest in the other man's smooth face. So, the man was serious? Really? As if a bomb had suddenly exploded in his head and blasted his brains all over the empty pool, he finally remembered that certain guest Hanatarou had mentioned to him a while ago.

Wait a minute.

Was it possible that this man was...

He looked at the man before him from head to foot again.

Oh fuck.

The handsome man, who called himself as a prince, slowly grinned, amusement evident in his gorgeous face.

"Y-you're that prince?" Ichigo asked stupidly.

The prince smirked. "Yeah, I think I am."

He slowly took a deep breath and composed himself. "Shit. I'm so sorry. I... didn't know." He mumbled as he rubbed his forehead with the palm of his hand. "Fuck." He continued to mutter. He should have known. The man did look like a prince. He had an aura of a prince. He acted like royalty. He was fucking glowing. Seriously, how the fuck could he not know? His entire body shivered as thoughts of what this important person could do to him. The prince might tell the management about his constant visits to this restricted place and complain of his rudeness. He would lose his job, then he would have to find another job and he would have a harder time in getting the money he needed for his father's operation.

He was doomed.

Fucked.

Ruined.

_Damn it. _

"I'm really, really sorry." He apologized once more.

"Don't be."

That made him look up at the prince in an instant, his auburn eyes wide in wonder and surprise.

"I'm actually glad and relieved that you didn't know. It has been a fucking long time since someone cursed me or treated me as a normal person and it felt good." The prince said with a wicked grin, his aura suddenly changing into that of a more normal person.

His eyes widened even more at the sudden shift in the prince's personality. And did he just hear the dignified prince say the fucking F-word? What the hell was happening?

"Now, stop giving me that face and pretend that I'm just an ordinary person, will you?" He heard the prince ask, his tone imploring, demanding.

He straightened and decided to stop looking like an idiot. Seriously, he was making a fool out of himself in front of this gorgeous human being because he was so beautiful and he was a prince and he definitely didn't want to be thought of as an idiot by such a person. So, the man in front of him was actually their very important guest and he had screamed and demanded him to leave this place. So frigging what? If the prince liked to be treated that way, then he should comply. After all, if you were going to look at things in a wider perspective, the only difference that they had with each other was their social status. The guy in front of him was a prince while he was just a commoner, but they were both human beings who felt emotions and bled when wounded. Somehow, he understood why the prince had reacted that way. He let out a small cough to clear his throat and attempted to look straight at the man in front of him. "Okay. If you say so."

The prince let out another smirk and gazed at the sky again, as if he was in love with the vision of that vast darkness adorned with shimmering stars and the big, full moon above. "As I was saying, it's my responsibility to get married to whoever it is that they would choose. I have no idea who this person is. I don't even fucking know if they're female or male."

"Male?" Ichigo interjected, surprised from what he had just heard. He knew that some countries accepted same-sex marriage but he had never heard of a prince or any other royalty being married to a person who had the same gender. That was just really shocking. He began to wonder what kind of kingdom the prince came from.

"Gender is not important in my country." The prince quickly replied and let out a bitter laugh. "And it doesn't care about what I think and feel as well. I should just obey because it's my fucking responsibility... as the next king."

Ichigo only stayed quiet, clueless as to what he should say or what he should do. It was really strange to hear such things coming from a person who people thought had everything. To marry someone you didn't even know, someone you didn't even love... For him, that was as good as signing a death wish, as good as killing yourself or choosing hell over heaven. Why? Why was life cruel for such a beautiful creature like him? Even though he had just met this man, even though he had a higher status than him, he lived in a different world, he felt the prince's pain, and for a moment, he wished he could do something to make him feel better. But what could he do? He was just an ordinary person who had his own share of problems as well. He couldn't even fix his own life. He let out a soft sigh and fought the urge to approach the other man. He just continued to watch as the prince continued to silently converse with the sky and the celestial bodies that held onto it.

He didn't know how long they had stayed like that, how many minutes had passed as he gazed at the epitome of beauty in front of him while the object of his eyes and thoughts kept on looking at the sky. The spell was only broken when the prince suddenly moved, looked at him and grinned. "I guess I better go now. They must already be looking for me." He simply said then began walking towards the steps located at the corner of the pool.

Surely, this would be the first and last time that Ichigo would see the prince. Even though he felt a little sad that the prince would be going back to his world, wearing his fake mask to satisfy his people, he knew he didn't have the right to stop him. Taking a deep breath instead, he spoke in a voice that was filled with optimism and hope. "Oi!"

The prince stopped in his steps and turned around, treating him to a piercing gaze that only those blue eyes could deliver. But instead of feeling mesmerized or hypnotized by them, he grinned and showed off his gutsy attitude that he had when he first saw the prince. "It must be really hellish to be in your position right now, but don't worry. For someone like you, I'm sure they will choose a wonderful person."

The prince blinked at him, was once again surprised by his statement and reaction. Then, as if realizing that this normal person was right, he slowly nodded and gave a serene smile, a smile that made Ichigo's heart stop. "You're right." He softly replied before turning his back on him and continuing his ascension up the steps, onto the edge of the pool and out of that place.

Ichigo remained motionless from his position, a smile still present on his lips as his mind swirled with beautiful thoughts and his heart throbbed in glee. Never in his wildest dreams had he ever imagined that he would meet a real prince, even though it was from a country he hadn't even heard of. He felt lucky and really happy that he got a chance of a lifetime, but the harsh fact that he would never see him again painfully stabbed at his chest.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> And this is the part where you will all kill me. YAY! Kill my plot bunnies if this chapter sucked. No, seriously. Kill them. If not, then please feel free to feed them with your reviews and comments.

Frankly speaking, I am very, VERY nervous with this chapter and how people will think of it. *sighs* I really, really hope you liked it, or at least my dear Ringo-01 liked it. *crosses her fingers*

EDIT: So** an anon reviewer called me an idiot** for the amount I wrote for Isshin's operation, LOL. **To that anon**, thanks for pointing that out and I apologize for the mistake. When I thought of the amount that Ichigo would need, I converted yen to my country's currency, not in dollars, so yeah. I know I'm an idiot. I'm sorry if I caused confusion. XD


	3. The Job Offer

**Author Notes:** I'm back! Is someone still reading this fic? LOL. Well, here's the second chapter and I hope my dear, Rin would enjoy it. And since RL is still being a bitch to me, I've decided to follow Rin's way of updating her fics. XD I'll try to update every month, just so people won't have to wait that long. Anyway, please tell me what you think and enjoy? :)

**Thank you to:** Ring-01 / Miyuko-Matsuda / KairiiKat / ShadowsArch / OrdinaryKyuu / Myra Cifer / Forbidden . Kawaii . Chan / Curiosity Killed Kristy / Syolie / Megumi Kei

**Warnings:** yaoi (as if you don't know that already), bad language, possible OOCness and grammar slips. The beta'ed version will be posted as soon as Keadeblue264 is done proofreading it. :)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Bleach.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two: <strong>

**The Job Offer**

* * *

><p>"Grimmjow-sama, we've been looking all over for you! Where have you been?"<p>

"Are you alright, your highness?"

"Your uncle was getting worried."

Grimmjow's cold, cobalt orbs glared at the panicked and worried faces that greeted him, silently commanding his bodyguards to shut up as he walked pass by them and into his room. He ignored the voices that inquired about his whereabouts and tuned them all out by immediately closing the door behind him and leaned on it, a small sigh escaping his parted lips as he allowed his entire body to relax. The last thing he wanted was to explain himself and he was definitely in no mood to tell his guards of where he had been to when they were one of the reasons why he secretly sneaked out of their suite in the first place. Yes, he knew his adjuncts would be in big trouble because of what he did, but he couldn't take it anymore. He needed to get away from this room, away from everyone, away from this fake world of royalty and dignity even for an hour, so he escaped, ran away, wandered around to search for a quiet place where he could truly be alone and seek solace and he found it in a form of a huge empty pool where you could see the raven sky, the glittering stars and the glowing moon when you look up the ceiling. His little taste of solitude would have been perfect if it hadn't been for that orange-haired man who had disturbed him.

A small smile slowly graced his lips as he recollected what the cocky stranger looked like. The bright orange hair definitely caught his attention in an instant. He had to admit, he initially hated the man and had wanted to get mad at him, but he found himself amused instead because the stranger didn't have a clue on who he was and even scolded at him, a treatment that he hadn't experienced from anyone outside the royal family and castle ever since he was 12 years old. He was even more pleased when he finally had a good look of the man and discovered that the furious individual possessed a face that secretly captivated him and a pair of intense, chocolate-brown eyes that pierced right through his soul. The smile on his face widened, turning into one huge grin that he usually hid underneath a reserved and dignified facade when his chest suddenly welled-up in happiness.

He wished to see the mysterious man again, maybe find out who he was. He knew he could easily find him with his power and influence, but the spark of excitement that rushed through him was quickly squished into nothingness as dread filled his heart. He wasn't supposed to meet people. He wasn't allowed to show interest at other people because he was about to get married, enter a sacred marital vow with someone he didn't even know.

He quickly pushed himself away from the door and went to a small, round table at the corner of the room where a bottle of red wine and glass was settled. He hastily poured himself a drink and downed it, allowing the sweet, bitter taste of the red substance to wash away his anger and frustration.

He didn't want this.

He never wanted any of this.

He didn't wish to be the crowned prince and most of all, he didn't want to be forced into marriage.

He used to be a strong child who didn't care about what other people think, a person who did what he wanted to do and took what he desired, but everything, everything in his life changed... He had to change himself into this fake, hateful man that he was now. He was forced to bury who he really was ever since his-

He quickly shook his head, eliminating those painful thoughts that began to creep out from the deepest recesses of his memories.

No, he didn't want to think about it.

He didn't want to remember what happened at that time. He didn't want to further torture himself by thinking about the reason as to why he was forcing himself to do this.

With a deep growl, he grabbed the wine bottle on the table and brought it to his lips, hurriedly chugging its entire content, hoping that the fiery, crimson drink would help him regain his control and emotions.

* * *

><p>Ichigo stuffed the last of his toast in his mouth, silently thankful for the delicious breakfast his sister had made that morning. Said sister was currently busy packing the bento she had made for their father, a cheerful smile present on her thin lips as she finished her task by carefully tying the ends of the pink, Chappy-printed cloth she used into a beautiful bow. Then, she walked towards the table where his older brother was drinking his orange juice and gently placed the pastel-colored package in front of him.<p>

"There you go, Ichi-nii. Please tell Dad to eat well because I made this food with lots of love and care." She cheerfully beamed with a bright smile on her petite face, her innocent aura, oozing with optimism and positivity.

"Will do. Thanks for the meal, Yuzu." Ichigo replied with a timid smile, somehow affected by the young girl's mood, then stood up, grabbed his bag that was settled on the empty chair beside him and placed the bento inside it. "I'll take my leave now. Stay safe and call me if something came up." He reminded as he made his way towards the exit.

"Yes, Ichi-nii. Take care!" Yuzu giddily replied and escorted her brother to the main door, giving the orange-haired man a lively goodbye as he finally left home.

Ichigo just nodded, turned his back on his sister and tried his best not to worry to much about his day as he took the path towards the bus station. He always dreaded mornings. He truly hated it when the feeling of something bad was going to happen to him on that day haunted him, and those ugly feelings only grew stronger today with the painful fact that he only had two days left till his father's operation.

He let out a very long sigh, his shoulders slumped in distress.

Frankly speaking, he still had no idea where to get the money he needed. He already knew that no matter how hard he worked, how many jobs he took, he would never be able to get the money required for the operation.

Two more days...

Only two more days left...

What was he going to do?

Maybe he should rob a bank? Or kidnap some rich kid and ask for ransom? Maybe he should sell one of his kidneys? Or himself... if he would be desperate enough? He closed his eyes shut and shook his head. What the hell was he thinking? Even if he was desperate, he knew he wouldn't be able to do such things. They were wrong and and vile and disgusting and-

_Thump!_

He immediately opened his eyes, feeling stupid for walking on the street with his eyes closed while he shook his head from side to side like an idiot. Look at what his stupidity brought him. He bumped into someone who was innocent to all the cruel thoughts he was cooking up inside his head. On instinct, he immediately bowed and uttered a quick apology. "I'm sorry!"

He looked up, expecting to see an annoyed expression greeting him, but instead, a set of deep, blue eyes gazed back at him, gleaming with wonder and confusion. He straightened up, mouth partly opened as a small gasp of surprise escaped him because there, in front of him was a foreigner... a blue-eyed foreigner. Was it just a coincidence? He seemed to attract blue-eyed foreigners these days.

Ichigo blinked and tried to compose his thoughts, deep, brown eyes intently staring at the foreigner in front of him. But unlike the handsome and charismatic prince he had met last night, this person was different, a whole lot different. The man was smaller than him, basically because of his poor posture caused by his old age. He had silver hair which was neatly combed to one side and his face was pale white and wrinkled. But despite the old foreigner's appearance, his deep, azure eyes stood out and as he gazed longer at them, he began to remember the prince... the prince who had the bluest hues of eyes he had ever seen. "Uh... I'm... sorry." He absently mumbled in his native language and wondered if the foreigner could even understand him. "Are you alright?"

The old man's eyes traveled from his face then down to his feet, as if he was inspecting him, studying every detail of his body and the clothes that he was wearing, which made him feel even more uncomfortable and awkward. Was the old man checking him out? Was this old geezer a pervert?

"What the hell are you looking at, old man?" He snapped with a scowl now present on his face.

The foreigner blinked, as if he suddenly woke up from a daze and tried to give him a polite smile. "I apologize for my behavior. I just couldn't help but stare at you. I've never seen such a charismatic, young man like you."

Ichigo gaped. Did he hear the old man right? Charismatic? Him? What the fuck? And that coming from an old foreigner, should he feel flattered? His skin tingled in disgust as he thought that maybe the man was interested in him. "What the fuck are you saying?" He almost yelled. "Look, old man. I'm not one to fall for sweet talk like that, especially from an old guy like you." He warned as he increased the level of his glare's deadliness. "Anyway, I'm sorry if I hurt you." He ended with finality and turned his back on the foreigner to leave.

"Wait!" The old man suddenly said as a hand touched his arm, preventing him from his attempt to walk away. "I apologize once again for what I said. I just couldn't express myself very well." This made Ichigo halt from his movements.

He slowly looked at the man and looked at him, his gaze still threatening.

"As you probably notice, I'm a foreigner and even if I am fluent in Japanese, I still find it difficult to truly convey myself." The other man continued with a pleading look on his face, as if he was silently asking the young Japanese to listen and understand him. "What I meant was, it has been a long time since I last saw a fine, young man like you and you have reminded me of my grandson."

A single orange eyebrow rose skeptically. Should Ichigo believe what this old guy was saying? He realized that he didn't really care because he was wasting his precious time talking to a potential pervert and he needed to leave. He clicked his tongue in annoyance and yanked his arm away from the old man's hold. "Whatever." He replied and began to take his leave again.

This time, the foreigner blocked him, literally, with his entire body. "I'm really sorry, but please believe me."

Ichigo rolled his eyes. The man was really getting on his nerves and if he continued to talk to him, he might explode and kick the guy back to whatever country he came from. But he knew he couldn't actually do that. Aside from his father, he didn't really like hurting other people, especially women, young kids and old people. So as much as he wanted to kick the foreigner's ass to oblivion, he was trying to be patient as well. He took a very deep breath to calm the blazing fury that was starting to burn inside him. "Okay, I get it, old man. I believe you. Now would you please let me leave? I can't waste my time talking to you."

The old man looked even more pitifully at him, as if he was some lost dog asking a stranger to be adopted. "I understand but can I ask you one last question before you leave?" He asked in a voice so low and sad, Ichigo felt his heart throb in pity.

_Great. Just great._

With a tired sigh, he replied, "Fine."

The old man suddenly smiled and showed him a piece of paper that he was holding in his hand. "Do you happen to know where this place is?"

He carefully took the piece of paper from the old man's hand and read the neatly scrawled text in the smooth piece of parchment, his eyes slightly lighting up when he realized that he knew where the place was. "Cafe Le Rouge. I know where this place is." He answered nonchalantly.

The smile on the foreigner's face widened, relief sparkling in his deep, blue eyes. "Can you tell me how to get there?"

Ichigo just stared silently at the old man, contemplating. Actually, Cafe Le Rouge was just a couple of blocks away from the hospital. He could either give the man some directions on how to get there or take him there himself.

_Take him there? Did I seriously just think of that?_

He mentally shook his head, hesitating if he should actually consider the second option. The man freaked him out, yes, but he didn't look like a criminal or a pervert. He actually looked decent and educated. Maybe he just really had a hard time properly conveying himself. Also, if he gave the man some directions, there was a big possibility that he would get lost. Japan doesn't really have a lot of street signs written in English, after all. Finally making up my mind, he tried to lose the scowl on his face and spoke, "It's actually not far from my destination. I can take you there if you like." He casually suggested. If the man didn't trust him too and rejected him, that was fine with him.

"That would be really nice, young man." The foreigner cheerfully replied.

"Uh... okay." Ichigo mumbled and motioned for the man to follow him. They walked towards the bus stop in silence and finally got on a bus. The bus ride wasn't that long, only twenty minutes or so and since they would be passing the hospital first, Ichigo thought it would be better if he could first drop off the bento in his father's room, take the old man to the coffee shop, then go back to the hospital.

"Is it okay if we pass by the hospital first? I just need to drop off something." He asked when they got off the bus, which dropped them off in front of the hospital.

The foreigner only replied with a small nod of agreement.

In a matter of minutes, they were finally inside the establishment. Ichigo led the old man towards the waiting area in the first floor and asked him to sit in one of the chairs neatly lined up in the area. He then hurried towards the elevator to go to his father's room on the third floor.

* * *

><p>When Ichigo got back in the waiting area, he saw Unohana-sensei gleefully bowing to the mysterious old foreigner who was waiting for him then left. He didn't get to approach the kind doctor because she was walking towards the opposite direction, leaving him wondering and curious. Did they know each other? Were they friends? Contacts? Acquaintances? He didn't know but he was suddenly so curious to find out. He increased his pace and almost jogged towards the old man. The foreigner immediately smiled at him as soon as he got near. "Sorry for making you wait." He apologized as he looked at the ceiling. He was still not comfortable with the old man's presence.<p>

The man chuckled. "Don't worry. You weren't gone that long and I didn't feel lonely at all because I was accompanied by a very beautiful and kind woman."

A clunky laugh made it's way through his throat. "I did see that you were with Unohana-sensei before I arrived."

"Oh, she's such a friendly woman. She approached me and said she was a friend of yours. She was wondering as to why I was with you and I told her that you volunteered to help me get to Cafe Le Rouge."

Ichigo slowly nodded. "Yes, she is." Unohana-sensei was indeed a naturally friendly person and she was probably wondering as to why he brought someone to the hospital with him today. Then, he took a deep breath and tried to give the old man a small smile, which came out as an ugly twitching of his lips. "Well, let's get you to Cafe Le Rouge."

The old man quickly agreed, stood up and quietly followed Ichigo.

They were also quiet through their entire stroll towards their destination. Ichigo wanted to make some small talk or ask for the foreigner's name or why he was in Japan, but he felt it wasn't necessary. They wouldn't see each other again and the foreigner didn't seem to be interested in knowing him as well, so he thought it wasn't needed. After a few minutes, one left turn and around seventy steps, they finally arrived in front of Cafe Le Rouge, a coffee shop popular for their caramel machiatto and blueberry cheesecake.

"Thank you for your help, young man." The foreigner said with an appreciative smile. "You won't probably say yes, but can I ask you to join me for a cup of coffee?" He kindly offered.

Ichigo's stomach silently churned at the invitation, not because he found the offer disgusting or whatsoever, but because it had been a long time since he last tasted the coffee shop's machiatto and he truly missed it. Unfortunately, he didn't have enough time to accept the foreigner's kindness. He shook his head, his face reflecting dejection. "Well, I'd really love to, but unfortunately, I need to go now. Thanks for the offer though, old man."

The old man just nodded, as if he already knew the reason why Ichigo couldn't stay. "If I can't offer you to join me for coffee then can I..." Suddenly, the man's blue eyes flickered with mischief or an emotion that made the young Japanese feel awkward again. "Give you another offer?"

Auburn eyes began to gleam with wonder and curiosity. Ichigo had no idea what the other man had wanted to say but he had this strong feeling that it would be something... heavy... or significant. "Uh... sure. Let's hear it."

Another kind smile graced the foreigner's lips. "While talking to Unohana-sensei, I came to discover that your father is currently in the hospital and would be undergoing a major surgery in two days. She said you're working hard to gather money for the operation."

Ichigo's heart ached as he listened to the old man's words. Even though he knew he didn't need to feel angry, he was mad. He didn't really like it when people talked about him or when people pity him because of his situation. It made him feel weak, which pisses him off because showing his weaknesses was one of the things he hated the most. What right did this stranger have to ask about his personal life?

The other man must have noticed the change in his expression and quickly said. "I can help you find a good source of income."

This made Ichigo's growing anger vanish and made his ears perk up in interest. He knew the foreigner was still a total stranger but it wouldn't hurt to hear his offer, right? "Y-you can?" He asked, hoping that his voice didn't sound too eager. At this point, when desperation currently filled his chest, he was open to any possible option one or a situation could give.

The foreigner's smile was back on his face. "Yes. My grandson is currently looking for a personal assistant. I can ask him to give you your salary in advance. The job is really simple. All you have to do is to stay by his side at all times."

Ichigo looked down on the concrete floor and chewed on his lip, contemplating. A job where he could get his salary in advance wasn't bad. Actually, the idea sounded pretty good to him but if it required most of his time, then he would need to quit his part-time jobs. But if he could quickly get money, then why should he hesitate? But a very good offer suddenly coming from a foreigner, from a man he just met and barely knew...

_Why?_

He slowly looked up at the old man again, the foreigner's cerulean eyes were patient, genuine concern gleaming from them, and for a moment, he felt that maybe... maybe he could trust this man, maybe he was telling the truth and the help he was offering was real. But then again, maybe that was his desperation talking. He took a deep breath and tried to force his head to think rationally. "And why would you ask me to work for your relative? You just met me and you're not sure if I'm even qualified for that position. And... and I barely know you so why should I trust you?" He pointed out, his voice thick with doubt.

The old man just continued to smile at him, unaffected by his sudden harsh tone. "I know you just met me, but I assure you. I'm not an evil person, young man. And I'm offering you this opportunity because I'm sure you're a good person and I know you're the perfect person for this job." He simply explained.

* * *

><p>Karin was looking intently at Ichigo when they finally stepped out of their father's room. Unohana had just finished informing them about their father's operation schedule and had showed her relief and happiness because Ichigo was able to pay for the operation on time. In that moment, a certain raven-haired teen had looked suspiciously at him and in a matter of seconds, her dark eyes had turned murderous.<p>

Ichigo casually faced his sister and leaned one shoulder against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest, acting as if nothing was wrong. He silently took a deep breath, readying himself to answer the assault of inquiries that would be coming from the young woman in front of him.

"Where the hell did you get the money?" The dark-haired teenager asked, or rather, demanded in a voice so cold, it would instantly freeze a Popsicle.

Ichigo fought the urge to sigh or show any sign of irritation. He knew Karin deserved to be angry because they kept her and Yuzu in the dark again, but he hoped they would understand him. He had a good reason for doing this really... or maybe not, because he actually accepted a stranger's offer out of desperation, because he had no other choice and as much as it pained him, his current abilities wouldn't get him the money they needed to cure their father. But come on, it was better than robbing a bank or selling one of his organs... or whoring himself out. "I got a new job and my employer gave my salary in advance. I have to work for him until I finish paying him the money I owe."

"What kind of job?" His sister quickly asked.

"A personal assistant to some rich-ass guy."

Karin just looked at him, her eyes dripping with suspicion. "And how'd you get the job?"

"A foreigner whom I helped yesterday offered it to me." He knew shit was about to go down after he said that.

"A foreigner?" She began, her expression both surprised and murderous. "And you just met him yesterday? Are you out of your fucking mind?" She yelled as if she was scolding someone who was younger than him.

He sighed and glared at her. "No, I'm not and yes, I'm sure about this job. Look, the job offered a good pay and I got to receive my salary in advance. It was a good opportunity that I couldn't pass up." He explained. Frankly speaking, he didn't really know much about his new job. All he knew was that he needed to make sure that his employer was being taken care of, that he would start working for him this afternoon and someone would pick him up in front of his house at 11:00. Other than that, he had no other information, which made him think that he was truly stupid for accepting a stranger's offer... but he wasn't going to admit that, though. Nope. Definitely not. Karin would seriously rip his head off. Still, he tried to keep a straight face and looked pleadingly at his younger sister, silently asking her to understand him. "Just... trust me on this, okay?"

The younger teen just stared at him for a moment, her deep dark eyes torn between believing him and strangling him to death. After a few seconds, she released a deep sigh and gave him a bored/worried look. "This isn't a dangerous job, right? You're not going to be a member of a yakuza, are you? Or an organ donor? Or a slave? Or... or a prostitute?"

"What? Of course, not! What the fuck are you thinking?" He screamed, his cheeks burning in shame because frankly, he had thought of doing all of those things to get money... but again, he wasn't going to admit that. The danger of him being mauled to death by his sister would be 100% if she found out that he actually considered doing those things.

"I'm just worried!" Karin shot back, her hands raised defensively. "I mean, it's just suspicious that some stranger, and a foreigner at that, would give you a job when you just met that person. It's just really weird. Are you sure he's not some human trafficker?"

"You read manga way too much, you idiot! I know it's weird but let's just hope that maybe this person really wanted to help us. At least, we don't have to worry about Dad's operation anymore. So shut the fuck up and just focus on studying!" He retorted, glaring annoyingly at his sister.

Karin just sighed and leaned on the wall, her eyes fixed on the tiled floor. Ichigo knew his sister was worried, worried about him, worried about their Dad's operation, worried about how they would pay the money they owe a person they hadn't even met. But he didn't want her to worry. That was his responsibility. He didn't need his sisters to further suffer and share this burden.

He rolled his eyes and heaved another sigh. "Stop worrying, will you? Everything's going to be fine."

The young girl looked at him, her eyes searching for the truth in his words, searching for reassurance and he provided it by looking straight into her eyes, silently promising that everything would be okay, that their life would be back to normal once their father was cured.

* * *

><p>He was alone at home when afternoon came. Since the twins had to go to school at that time, he would be leaving without anyone seeing him off. He got a text message from his sisters though, as well as from Isane and Shinji, wishing him good luck on his new job. Luckily, his former employers was kind enough to easily let him go on short notice. Also, he was able to talk to Karin in the hospital a while ago and to Yuzu when he went back home to fix his things. The younger of the twins was crying, as if he would be going abroad and it would be ages till they would be seeing each other again. He did harbor that sort of feeling. He didn't really know if he would be given day-offs or if he would be allowed to visit his family once in a while. He would have to talk about that to his employer once they meet.<p>

Shifting his weight to his other foot, he then glanced at his wristwatch for the tenth time in that hour to check the time. Only three minutes left before eleven o'clock would strike and as the seconds ticked by, Ichigo felt as if his heartbeat began to echo louder and louder. He was nervous for some reason and he hated feeling that way. He sure hoped to god the old man didn't sell him off as a sex slave or prostitute.

The sound of a car engine alerted him. He quickly stood up from the love seat he was sitting on in the living room and looked out the window, his heart skipping a beat when he saw an expensive-looking car park in front of their house. Heaving a deep breath to calm his raging nerves, he quickly grabbed his luggage from the floor and hurriedly went out of the house.

As he got outside the gate, the door on the backseat opened and a man, maybe around mid-twenties, stepped out of the vehicle. He had silver hair and a pair of closed eyes that reminded Ichigo of a sneaky fox. He had no idea how the man managed to walk perfectly with his eyes closed, but he successfully did it. The man slowly opened his eyes, silver eyes that seemed to glow against the bright afternoon sunshine instantly regarded him as the mysterious man approached. "You must be Ichigo Kurosaki?" He asked, in a voice that made chills ran down Ichigo's spine. It wasn't that the man's voice was screechy, no. It just sounded really creepy... for some reason.

He swallowed hard and tried his best not to look like an idiot. "Yeah, that's me."

The grin on the fox widened. "My name's Ichimaru Gin. I'm here to bring you to the master's estate." He simply said and signaled for him to come with him.

Ichigo followed hesitantly, his steps heavy as he walked towards the car, feeling his luggage growing heavier as he got nearer to the vehicle. All of a sudden, he wanted to back out, run away, but, no! He couldn't! He quit all of his jobs for this one, he was able to pay for his father's operation because of this job. He could and must not back out. With a silent intake of breath, he hauled his luggage inside then climbed into the car after the man named Ichimaru Gin got in.

Then, the car drove away, away from his house, from his home, from his family. He sat there in silence, a thousand questions swirling inside his head as he silently observed the interiors of the car and the man beside him. The car was obviously expensive and it was being operated by a driver. The man beside him was very neat and looked very formal, despite the twisted, foxy grin on his lips. Taking these things into account, he could tell that he would really be working for a rich family, a fact that made him even more nervous. He had no experience when it came to interacting with rich, important people. The only and last time that he encountered one was two days ago, when he accidentally stumbled upon a noble prince from a small country, and he, failed epically at that time. Maybe he could also count the old man he met as a rich person, but he also failed at showing respect to him.

Still, he wanted to know more about his job and if he wanted to get more information, he had to man up and ask. Silently taking a deep breath and gathering courage, he slowly cocked his head to the side to look at the man next to him. "Can I ask something?" He casually began, hoping that his voice sounded calm.

Ichimaru looked at him, his grin still plastered on his face. "What is it, Ichigo-chan?"

Ichigo fought the urge to twitch at the childish, creepy way the other man had addressed him and forced himself to voice out his inquiry. "Well, I know my job is to be a personal assistant of some wealthy man but I'm just wondering, what kind of person is he?"

The expression in Ichimaru's face changed. It suddenly turned into confusion, which bothered him. "Personal assistant? Boss?"

Now it was Ichigo's turn to get confused. Why did Gin look as if he was clueless about what he was saying? "That's what the job description said." He replied hesitantly.

"Didn't they give you the engagement money yesterday?" Ichimaru asked again, his brows furrowing further in confusion.

Ichigo blinked. Sure he received money yesterday but it wasn't an engagement money. The old man said it was cash advance, right? And what the hell was an engagement money. "I... I did receive some kind of payment yesterday." He replied, doubtful.

"Oh, alright." He said, his face now looking relieved, as if his confusion was now solved. "Don't worry. You'll meet him once we arrive in the mansion."

Ichigo just stared at the man, clueless of what he should do and say. He wanted to ask more questions, but it seemed, Ichimaru wouldn't entertain his queries. So, he just nodded and stared out of the window instead, noticing that they were about to leave the city.

* * *

><p>When Ichimaru Gin said they would be going to a mansion, he thought he would actually see a mansion. But no, he didn't see a mansion. What he saw was nothing like a mansion. The huge structure before his eyes was not a mansion, it was a castle, a castle similar to those huge works of art one would see in Europe, and he didn't know such a place existed four hours away from Karakura City.<p>

With his eyes almost bulging out of his sockets, he tried to look at every wonderful detail the huge mansion had, but all he could really notice was how big and beautiful it was with it's elegant Victorian theme. A soft chuckle erupted from his side, prompting him to stop acting like an ignorant. He had forgotten that Ichimaru was beside him and the fox was definitely amused by his awe-struck expression. He immediately straightened up and tried not to look like an idiot.

Ichimaru just chuckled. "This is where the master and his family usually stay when they're in Japan. It's a mansion they've owned for seventy-five years." He introduced. "I'll give you a tour of the entire house later, Ichigo-chan. For now, let's go inside. I'm sure the master is already waiting for you."

His heart played a frantic beat once he heard that, feeling excited, yet nervous at the same time. He silently followed Ichimaru inside the huge so-called mansion and tried not to get too distracted by the beautiful things around him, but he couldn't help falling in a deep state of wonder and amazement when he stepped inside the mansion. There were beautiful paintings everywhere, elegant furniture tastefully set in all the right places and gorgeous curtains hanging in every lavish window. The place was so beautiful and so foreign, he felt like he wasn't in Japan anymore.

They climbed up a huge staircase that led to the second floor where he saw more paintings, more furniture and a long hall which had huge closed doors that probably contained elegantly-styled rooms. They probably walked along it for hours, Ichigo wasn't sure, the distance of the hall was just really long but when they finally reached the end, Ichimaru turned to the door on the right and smiled at him. "The master's waiting for you here." He said as he gestured towards the door in front of them.

Ichigo swallowed hard, sweat breaking through every pore in his forehead and neck as the moment of truth finally came. He hoped his boss was a kind man. He hoped his boss was not a yakuza or a sadist. Most of all, he hoped that his boss was going to treat him well. Ichimaru knocked and slowly opened the door for him and with a deep breath, he carefully stepped inside, his heartbeat ringing violently in his ears as he went further inside the room.

He didn't see anyone or any sign of life at first, only a huge mahogany desk at the middle of the room, a fluffy sofa at the side, some chairs and a huge cabinet and bookshelf at the corner. But when his eyes traveled towards the window, a tall figure with a familiar mop of blue hair greeted him.

His heart stopped.

Did this mean that his boss was...

But no, he couldn't really tell yet. The man had his back towards him. He hadn't seen his face so it was possible that he might be wrong.

Suddenly, the tall man shifted and slowly turned around to face him and in that moment, Ichigo felt like he died and went to heaven then lived again.

It was him.

The prince.

He was certain that it was him.

What the hell?

Did it mean that he would be working for him, for the prince whom he had met two days ago? As to how it had happened or if the prince had intended to find him, he didn't know. But right now, happiness and relief was welling up inside him. He knew he didn't need to worry too much if he would be working for the prince... right?

He wiped the shocked expression on his face and tried to smiled or look pleasant. "I... never thought we would meet again. Th-they didn't say that I would be working for..." He stopped when he noticed that the prince was slowly approaching him and yet, the surprise on his handsome face was still there. Did it mean that the prince had no idea, too? Was he also surprised?

The handsome prince continued his way towards him, until he was only an arm's length away. His face was still conveying surprise but as he looked wonderingly at those beautiful, blue orbs, a small, harsh smile slowly graced those perfect lips.

The reaction made Ichigo's skin crawl. Something was off. Something was wrong and he was suddenly so scared to know what it was.

"I never would've expected that it would be you." The prince said all of a sudden, acid heavy in his deep voice. "When this person asked to be paid in advanced, I wondered what kind of person he would be." He smirked as he looked at Ichigo from head to foot. "Now, I do."

Ichigo was confused. So confused. What was happening? Why was the prince looking at him like that? Did he do something wrong? He swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat and gathered enough courage to voice out a question. "What? What do you mean?"

A hand suddenly curled harshly around his arm, making him groan in pain. What the hell was wrong with the prince? Why was he angry? Why did he look like he was betrayed? Hurt? What was happening? "Don't act like you don't know!" He yelled in an accusing voice.

"What the fuck! What are you doing? Let go!" He yelled back and glared at the prince. He had no idea why the other man was acting this way. As far as he knew, he didn't do anything wrong.

"Still trying to pretend? You can't fool me! I thought you were different but it seems you're just like everyone!" The prince said again, his accusing voice was now mixed with hurt and disappointment.

"What the hell are you talking about? I don't fucking know why you're angry but I came here to work!"

"Liar!" The hand on Ichigo's arm tightened even more as the prince got angrier, his blue eyes looked so mad, so furious he thought he could die from the other man's dangerous stare alone. "You fucking know why you came here! You came here because of money! You came here because you were paid to come here! You came here to marry me!"

As if cold water was suddenly splashed on his face, Ichigo instantly stopped moving.

What the hell?

That wasn't true.

The old man said he would work as an assistant!

What the hell?

What the fucking hell?

He wasn't paid to marry the prince! The old man didn't say anything about marrying someone, especially a man! How could he become the fiancee the prince was looking for? That was just impossible! He slowly shook his head in disbelief, his face pale in horror. "No! That's not true! The old man said I-"

The prince growled and pushed him away. The force was so powerful he almost landed on his butt. Luckily, he was able to regain his balance and straightened, clutching his throbbing arm, his mind blank and reeling. He had no idea what was going on, but one thing was certain to him, he was in a nightmare and he wished he could wake up.

Those deep, ocean blue orbs continued to glare at him, the prince's dark cobalt irises piercing through him like lasers. "I don't want to hear more of your lies! Just stay the hell away from me!" He shouted furiously and marched out of the room.

Ichigo just stood there, in the middle of the room, rooted to the spot, staring blankly at the closed door that was slammed harshly on his face a few seconds ago, still unaware and in disbelief of what had just occurred. He didn't know why the prince was so angry at him, but he knew this, a very big misunderstanding had happened between them.

* * *

><p><strong>Author Notes:<strong> This story is a killer and I'm really having a hard time keeping Grimmjow's character. I'm not really used to him acting all quiet and dignified because we all know what he is. But then, as hinted in this chapter, there's a reason why he acts like that. Hope we will get to find out what that is in the next chapters. Thanks for reading and please, please tell me what you think. My plot bunnies are starving, ya know. XDD


	4. Dinner with the Royal Family

**Author Notes:** I made it! I updated before the month ends! YAY! As I have promised and I'm so sorry for the long wait. Anyway, I want to thank everyone who has read, liked and gave me their feedback on the last chapter. My plot bunnies love you all and reading each and everyone of them made me really motivated to continue this story. I also apologize if I can't reply to your reviews. But please be assured that I take every comment to heart. Thank you so much. *hugs*

Well, this is chapter three and once again, prepare for an OOC Grimmjow and Ichigo and AND fuck! There will be OOCness, probably lots of it, even though I tried my best to keep them in character. Hope you will enjoy this chapter and please tell me what you think. :)

**Thank you to:** OfeliaWolf / cccccCc / ceciliab1231 / Loreto W / Megumi Kei / Ringo-01 / XzombiebubblesX / GrimmIchi615 / KairiiKat / Curiosity Killed Kristy / Deranged and Morbid / caribou . and . cake / Nightkill / IILesGeMeAuxII / Cerulean Twin / NekoBrix / otakufreak32 / DorugaruAtisuto / k . u . r . e . y. u. k. u

**Warnings:** The usual warning applies and there will be grammar slips, probably lots of it because this chapter is unbeta-ed and I think my dear beta is kinda busy as well. :(

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Bleach. Duh.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three:<strong>

**Dinner with the Royal Family**

* * *

><p>Gin Ichimaru fluidly stepped into the room, silver eyes staring at the image of a young man with short, spiky, orange hair, who was currently gazing back at him with pure confusion in his brown orbs. The silver-haired man slowly approached, his feet softly pattering against the marbled floor as wonder also etched on his face. "What happened?" He quietly asked.<p>

Ichigo blinked, as if he just woke up from a horrifying nightmare and shook his head slowly. What exactly happened? He didn't know. He had no idea. All he knew was that the prince was mad at him for reasons he couldn't fully understand.

"I take it that your first meeting didn't go well?" Gin guessed with a small arch of his eyebrow.

The orange-haired male shook his head again, still confused and very, very worried. What had he gotten himself into? Why were the prince so angry at him? Why did the prince say that he was paid to marry him? He just didn't get it. He couldn't understand anything even if he tried to find a reason for the royal's anger. He clearly remembered the old man telling him that he would work as a personal assistant. There was nothing like being married to a guy, especially not to a prince! Something like this was definitely not in the job description, in the employment contract, in the—wait!

He quickly looked at the floor and recollected those moments when he met the old man to sign his employment contract. He remembered that he just skimmed through the first page and didn't really bother with the rest of it because he was feeling worried and impatient. He just wanted to get the money the old man had promised him so he could immediately go to the hospital and pay for his father's operation.

_Oh fuck!_

A deep, intense gasp escaped his lips as he realized the big mistake he had probably done. Was it possible that this 'engagement with the prince' thingy was mentioned in the contract? If it was, then he was so stupid to just bind himself in it and put himself into this terrible mess!

_What the fuck have I done?_

"Are you alright, Ichigo-chan?" Gin's voice suddenly interrupted.

Ichigo's heart began to thump wildly in his chest once more, eyes wide in utter shock and fear as he gazed again at Gin's equally confused visage. "The prince said I'm here to marry him! I don't fucking get it!" He blurted all of a sudden, panic filling his chest like thick, intoxicating mud that threatened to kill him. "I'm here to work as a personal assistant so why in the mother of fuck is that prince saying that I have to marry him! What the fuck!"

The silver-haired secretary blinked, as if he had no clue what Ichigo was saying then scratched thoughtfully at his chin. "Personal assistant? But the king said you're the prince's fiancee."

"The king? What the fuck are you saying? I haven't even met him!" Ichigo exploded, his face now red with anger. He didn't meet any king! He just met an old man with gray hair and blue... He gasped once again, another discernment realization hitting him.

The old man had blue eyes too... deep cerulean eyes just like the prince.

_Oh shit!_

Gin still remained calm, unaffected by the younger Japanese's burst of emotions and continued to look wonderingly at Ichigo. Although he had an idea why the other man was immensely troubled, he kept his mouth shut and secretly amused himself by just watching the prince's fiancee, thankful that he was working for a scheming old man who liked to make things and life interesting.

Meanwhile, Ichigo dropped his head and gaped at the floor, shocked, dumbfounded. How did things come to this? He was supposed to work here! Not be a man's fiancee! How could he allow himself to be tricked so easily? Was this the consequence of his desperation? His careless actions? Why the hell was he so stupid? Now, it made sense! Why the prince was mad! Why those endless pit of blue orbs were burning with fury and disappointment! The prince probably thought that he was a gold digger, a person who would do anything for money!

He shook his head like a mad dog.

No! He wasn't like that! He was tricked! He didn't want this to happen! The prince had the wrong idea so he needed to tell him the truth and clear his name! But before he could confront the prince, he must read that damn employment contract again. Finally deciding that he should just calm down, he closed his eyes and dropped his head back, taking a very deep breath and allowed himself to relax. Then, he opened his eyes once more and looked at Ichimaru Gin. "I... I'm sorry."

The foxy secretary just gazed back at him for a second, then smiled. "Don't worry about it. Are you alright now, Ichigo-chan?"

"Y-yes." He stuttered. It was difficult to respond to that question when he wasn't really feeling well. He needed to get out of this place or go somewhere where he could be alone so he could rummage through his baggage and read his fucking contract.

"You look a little pale. Would you like me to bring you to your quarters so you could rest?" Gin asked thoughtfully.

"Yes!" Ichigo quickly replied. "Yes, please!"

The secretary offered him another serene/creepy smile. "I think you're exhausted because of the long drive and we can't have you feeling sick during the family dinner later. You should take a rest."

"Wait! Family dinner?" Ichigo screamed as if he was about to be fed to a pack of lions.

* * *

><p>Grimmjow slammed the door behind him with a deafening clap and quickly paced around his bedroom, angry, furious and most of all hurt. He had this very strong desire to thrash everything around his bedroom but he knew that wouldn't do him good. As much as he wanted to let his anger out and beat someone into a bloody pulp, he couldn't because that would be unfitting of a prince like him. Instead, he loosened his tie and began to strip himself of his clothes as he strode towards his private bathroom. A very cold shower would probably help in cooling his head off. He took off the last article of his clothing and stood under the shower head, taking a deep breath as he turned the knob, anticipating the cold spray of the shower that would be hitting his face and would hopefully wash his hatred away. Freezing, cold water descended upon him in an instant, cascading down his handsome face, to his neck, along his well-built torso and down his lean thighs. The cold temperature would've felt nice on a hot, summer day but at that moment, he was too angry and shocked to even appreciate it.<p>

What happened truly surprised him out of his wits. It was an incident that he definitely had not expected. When his grandfather had informed him that he had found a suitable partner for him, his heart rebeled in silent fury, especially when the current king had said that this person had asked a huge amount of money to agree to his grandfather's proposition. He understood that not all people in the world were open to same-sex marriage, even more so between one who is part of a royal family. But still, he couldn't help but pity himself because he had no choice but to marry someone who only wanted to be with him because of his money and social standing. He was already so prepared to meet his fiancée and had expected him to be a very good looking fellow with a confidence level that reach even the highest building in the world, but what walked through that door was someone he definitely did not anticipated.

A slim frame, uncertain and worried auburn eyes, trembling yet alluring lips and short spiky orange hair that had visited his dreams ever since he saw the owner of those fiery locks. He didn't expect to see the hotel employee to walk into his office that day. He would've felt happy seeing him again. As a matter of fact, he did almost feel happy, but when the realization that this person was his fiancee, the person who was paid by the king to marry him crossed his thoughts, the joy he felt immediately morphed into anger. He felt betrayed and most especially, hurt. He had thought that the man he met in the abandoned indoor pool was different from the people around him. For a moment, he hoped that there would be someone who would accept him for who he really was, a person whom he could be himself around with. But as always, he was wrong. He shouldn't have made himself fall on false hopes.

Taking another deep breath, he leaned his forehead against the cold tiles and tried to clear his head.

* * *

><p>A family dinner... and the horrifying truth that his 'supposed engagement with the Prince of Weiss Himmel' was indeed written in the contract he had signed were some of the worries he had to deal with after he was left alone in his quarters, an elegantly-furnished room which was ten times bigger than his own bedroom back home. A huge room that he couldn't even take the time to appreciate because of the current predicament he was facing. He continuously gawked at the document in his hands, tried to wrap his mind around the situation, the huge mess that he carelessly involved himself into because of his desperation for money and sighed.<p>

_What the hell am I going to do?_

He did sign a fucking contract, agreed to it's terms and conditions that he would be the prince's fiancée in exchange for one million yen. He just signed himself for eternal torture and a one way trip to hell. He lost hold of the paper in his hands, allowing the white leaves to fall and scatter on his feet as he dropped his head to his hands, a sharp pain drilling in his temples Why? Just fucking why didn't he read the contract before he signed it? Why? How could he be so stupid? So fucking careless? There was no way he could back out of this whole mess now! There was no way he could say no to being the prince's fiancée– no matter how absurd and disturbing the idea might be, because his damn signature was clearly shown at the bottom part of the contract, which meant he agreed to be the royal blood's future partner.

"How? Just how in the love of all things holy could I marry a guy?" He asked himself and bit his lip hard, stopping himself from shouting in frustration.

Even if he escape now or tell the prince that everything was just a big mistake on his part, even if he talked to the old man, that damn king or whoever he was, things wouldn't change. He would still be forced to follow the contract because he signed it and he was certain that there was no way the king would let him back out of it. And even if the king would cancel their contract, he was sure that the old man would ask him to pay back the money he borrowed. But seriously, the damn bastard was sneaky, making him believe that he would only be working as a personal assistant. He probably fabricated that lie so he would agree because there was no way that a straight, normal guy like him would agree to marry another man, even if he was a handsome prince. That only happened in a fairytale and his life, so far, was definitely not a fairytale, but a nightmare.

He inhaled deeply as he stretched out and laid down on the bed, his upper body bouncing against the soft, fluffy mattress, his eyes treated to the sight of cream-colored silk that roofed the huge poster bed that was given to him. A huge room with expensive furniture, a large closet full of clothes that the king had bought for him and a bed that one could only see in fairy tale books and lavish lifestyle magazines. _Such luxury..._ He should be happy that he was experiencing all of this, but as of that moment, he was too worried to be delighted or feel lucky. He had a strong feeling that being the prince's fiancee was not going to be an easy job, if the prince's anger and hatred towards him was any indication. No wonder the blue-haired male got mad at him. Surely, the prince was probably thinking that he was a gold-digger, a lowly person who only thought of money.

_It must be really hellish to be in your position right now, but don't worry. For someone like you, I'm sure they will choose a wonderful person._

His heart ached as he remembered those words. He uttered them because he wanted to cheer him up, make the prince happy and hopeful that there would be a bright future for him. But instead, the lonely royal got him, a mere college drop out and part-time worker, someone who was not befitting of a man like him.

For the millionth time that day, another deep sigh escaped him as he stared blankly at the ceiling, contemplating and worrying about how he would solve his problem.

* * *

><p>After two hours, Ichigo found himself clad in a black tailored suit, pristine white shirt and a silver tie that went perfectly well with his outfit. But he wasn't wearing just any suit, for there, on the left chest pocket of his coat was the emblem of Weiss Himmel, the country where the prince had came from. Frankly speaking, he had never heard of this country, until Gin had told him a few details about it when the secretary had assisted him in picking out a suit his gigantic closet. Up until now, he couldn't believe that the king had bought him all those clothes and they were all free.<p>

According to Ichimaru Gin, Weiss Himmel is a small island country in the Mediterranean Sea and is known for making the most exquisite and expensive wine in the world. Maybe that was the reason he had never heard of the country. The secretary said that the only people who could afford buying the kingdom's wine were the rich and powerful. He wanted to learn more about the little kingdom, find out more about their custom and tradition, ask as to how a Japanese like Ichimaru Gin ended up serving the king of such a rich country, but the sneaky fox had said that he would have time to discover more about Weiss Himmel once he started his education. He shivered at the thought. He wasn't really looking forward to anything that involved him marrying the prince.

He took a deep breath, his heart jumping wildly inside his ribcage as they stopped in front of a huge door. Gin turned around to look at him, his posture firm yet graceful, his foxy grin still present on his creepy, handsome face. "Are you ready, Ichigo-chan?" He asked, his voice filled with twisted amusement that made him want to throw up.

Was he ready?

Ichigo swallowed hard.

No, he wasn't.

"I... I think I can't." He replied, his voice trembling as his entire body suddenly felt cold from too much nervousness.

"Of course, you can!" The secretary cheered. "The royal family can be a wild bunch, but they're definitely not going to jump on you."

Gin's words didn't ease Ichigo's tempestuous feelings one bit. If anything, he felt even more worried and anxious. What did he mean by wild bunch? The smirking fox just cocked his head to the side with his ever-present grin, ignoring his questioning gaze and carefully opened the huge double doors that led to the dining room. Ichigo felt his heart repeatedly jump towards his throat as the wooden barriers were pushed aside and revealed a well-lit room that possessed the same Victorian-themed furniture and a very long table full of mouth-watering food that he didn't find appetizing at the moment and people... people with different kinds of faces and various hair color.

As soon as he stepped inside, eyes were immediately focused on him, one of them shooting daggers through his soul as the prince's blue saucers glare at him. It wasn't difficult not to notice the prince because he was at the far end of the table and his bright, blue hair was practically begging for attention. He swallowed hard, feeling his knees buckle as he took every step and followed Gin to where he was supposed to seat, and much to his horror, he would be sitting next to the prince. Gin pulled the chair for him and motioned for him to sit and as he got closer to the man sitting beside his seat, Ichigo felt thousands of needles prickling his skin, piercing through his flesh, silently tearing and cutting him to small little pieces. He couldn't help but feel even more scared and hurt.

What did he do to deserve this?

He tried to be a good person.

He didn't do anything wrong to other people, so why?

Why is he being treated this way?

Yes, he was stupid to sign a contract without even reading it, but he wasn't the type of person who took advantage of people. He had only wanted a job that would give him the money he needed. He felt his heart crumble as those thoughts repeatedly rang inside his head, tears welling up in his eyes as he felt sorry for himself, but he couldn't cry. He wouldn't allow it. The prince... these people, they didn't deserve to see his tears, to witness him in his time of weakness, so he manned up, swallowed his heart back to his chest and attempted to ignore the handsome being beside him. He carefully sat on the offered seat and tried to look around the table, feeling a little relieved when one of them seemed to be also Japanese and was smiling at him.

_Wait, Japanese?_

"Well, the king did choose an interesting young man." The Japanese said... in fluent Japanese, which made Ichigo even more surprised. A Japanese was sitting in front of the table, speaking in his native language and was supposed to be a member of the royal family. Just how did that happen? He made a quick assessment of the man. Based on his looks, the gentleman was probably the same age or probably a little younger than his father. He had wavy, brown hair and a stray bang that adorned his face, almost covering one chestnut brown orb. The man was stunningly handsome and emanated this aura of gracefulness and authority around him.

"I can somehow understand why he chose him. The orange-hair does catch one's attention." A good-looking man with long, pink hair added in a voice that bordered between amusement and teasing. The man was probably the same age as the prince and he looked intelligent with the square glasses he was wearing.

"His majesty must be out of his mind. It would've been better if he chose a woman, someone who could give him grandchildren." A woman said. She had this impressively-styled blond hair, aquamarine eyes and the biggest pair of breasts Ichigo had ever seen. Even though she was wearing a decent and appropriate dress, it still didn't hide the size of her chest. Ichigo wondered as to how a woman like her was related to the prince.

"Are you jealous, my dear Halibel? It is a bit frustrating that our culture forbids filial relationship and yet, it fully accepts marriage between both sexes, isn't it?" The pink-haired man replied with a mocking tone in his voice, which made most of the people on the table laugh and made Ichigo blush in shame. It seemed that he wasn't the only one who was uncomfortable with the idea of homosexual union.

"I believe our nonsensical conversation is making the Prince's fiancee uncomfortable." The Japanese smoothly interjected then smiled thoughtfully at the younger Japanese across the table. "Forgive us for our rudeness, Kurosaki-kun."

Ichigo almost jumped in his seat, surprised once more at how the other Japanese was able to communicate well with him. He looked down at his lap, trying to hide the blush that had crept on his cheeks. "It's okay." He mumbled, unsure if the other man had even heard his reply.

After that, Ichigo was forced to look up again as the people around the table began to introduce themselves. The Japanese seated across the prince was first and he introduced himself as Sousuke Aizen, the prince's uncle who was half-Japanese and had stayed in Japan till he was fifteen. The pink-haired man was called Szayel Apporo Granz, the prince's first cousin from his mother's side while the blonde woman was Tia Halibel, the prince's first cousin from his father's side. A lot of other people were introduced to him, some were dukes or far relatives of the prince and as much as Ichigo wanted to memorize who they were, he couldn't. He was too distracted and anxious to remember all their names and even eat.

Once all the people around the table were finished with their self-introduction, it was Ichigo's turn to share something about himself. He felt his neck burn, the fire that stung his skin crawling up to his cheeks as he stiffly stood up and tried not to look like he was nervous, although he seemed to be failing at it. He took a deep breath and with a trembling voice, he spoke. "I'm I-Ichigo Kurosaki. It's a p-pleasure to meet all of you."

Some of the people in the room laughed at his stuttering, but they were all silenced when the prince cleared his throat, as if telling them to keep quiet so they could finally start dinner. He silently sat back on his seat, a silent sigh of relief escaping his dried lips. feeling a bit thankful for what the prince had done although the prince had probably wanted to get this dinner done and over with.

The entire dinner went well, a couple of laughs and amused remarks had occurred mainly because of Szayel's intelligent sense of humor and another man's jolly stories. Other than that, it was quite uneventful and the other members of the royal family didn't seem to mind nor care that Ichigo was there. The prince was also quiet and didn't even look at anyone. He just concentrated on his meal with his brows creased as if being on the table, eating dinner with his relatives was some sort of punishment for him.

After almost an hour, everyone was done with their meal and the first person who left the table was the prince. Grimmjow stood up, his stance straight and powerful, his gorgeous, cobalt eyes glinting with authority, but before could take his leave, he looked at Ichigo, who almost melted at the intensity of the prince's stare and firmly told him to follow him.

Ichigo slowly stood up, his legs feeling like jelly as he quietly followed the prince outside the dining hall, ignoring the interested, hateful and disgusted gazes from the other people in the room, his heart performing a wild, erratic rhythm as nervousness washed over him. He didn't want to be alone with the prince. And besides, last time he checked, the prince was angry at him and had yelled at him to stay away. Still, he followed him quietly, his eyes fixed on the carpeted floor, his ears listening intently at the sound of their muffled footsteps and the echo of his screaming heart.

On the other hand, Grimmjow was still feeling irritated. The last thing he wanted was to be left alone with his so-called fiancee because his heart throbbed in disappointment whenever he remembered what kind of person Ichigo really was, but his country's stupid tradition had said that he needed to accompany his future partner to his bedroom after their first dinner with the entire royal family and as the heir to the throne, he had to comply. With heavy steps, he silently but grudgingly led the other man to the second floor.

They climbed up the grand staircase and turned towards the west wing of the mansion where Ichigo's room was located, silence filling the space and endless gaps between them, making the air grow heavier around them. Ichigo suddenly felt like hyperventilating and he couldn't take the current quietness that had settled between him and the prince. He wanted to speak, act like that arrogant, cocky bastard that he had been when they first met, but he was afraid that he would further make the prince angry and if he wanted to get out of this situation alive, he had to be really, really patient.

They finally reached the end of the hall and without even looking at Ichigo, Grimmjow opened the door that led to his fiancée's room and entered. Ichigo swallowed hard, sweat breaking out from every pore in his body as he followed the prince inside. He had a bad feeling that being alone inside a room with him was not a good idea.

The prince stopped in the middle of the room and quickly turned around to look at Ichigo. The orange-haired male stopped in his tracks as well and gazed at the foreign prince, discomfort plainly reflected in his pale face. The prince didn't say anything, just looked at him, with those piercing blue eyes of his that would surely kill Ichigo one of these days. They continued to look at each other for a few seconds until Ichigo finally gave in to the urge to say something and break the heavy silence between them.

"Look. I-"

"I fucking know, alright?" Grimmjow interjected, the mere sound of Ichigo's voice was enough to drive him mad and make him lose his patience, as well as the other man's clueless and naive expression. As if he would fall for that innocent act of his. No fucking way! He already knew how vile Ichigo Kurosaki was and the fact that the Japanese was still pretending that he was a decent person disgusted him to no end. "Since you're paid to do this, listen to me carefully so you can do your job well! You will be privately educated to learn about proper etiquette and my country's culture and tradition. You're not allowed to go outside the mansion's premises unless you're with me or Gin. You're not allowed to use your cellphone or call anyone and most importantly, you're forbidden to talk or get close to any other man or woman before and especially after our wedding. Getting married to me means you're fucking mine! I own every part of you, even your soul, and since you're bought with my money, it's just right that you do everything I say!"

Ichigo's eyes widened further in shock, his heart violently thumping against his rib cage. What did the prince just say? Did he just imply that he was nothing more than an object, a doll, a puppet because he was tricked and paid to do something he didn't even agreed on? That was so unfair! "Okay, you listen to me, you fucking bastard!" He shouted, which made the royal froze in shock this time. "You have no right to fucking treat me like this just because I was paid by your grandfather to marry you! You think I asked for this? That I wanted this? Well, here's a newsflash you selfish jerk! I don't and I wouldn't even be here if I didn't need to!" He continued, finally letting out all his pent-up anger. He didn't care anymore if the man in front of him was a prince, or if he would get angrier at him. He just wanted to shout and release all the ugly emotions that were making his heart heavy and weary.

Grimmjow didn't say anything, just looked. He was too surprised at what the other man had just said, too hurt from the sharp words his future partner had just spouted. So, Ichigo's only purpose of being here was really because of money? Because he wanted to be rich? Although he had already accepted that sad fact, it was still heart-wrenching to hear that Ichigo also hated him and wanted nothing more from him than his wealth. With anger burning madly in his chest, he quickly strode towards the Japanese and grabbed his arm, his grip as tight as a vise. In one swift move, he dragged the orange-haired male to the bed.

Alarm bells went ringing inside Ichigo's head. He knew what he said would anger the prince further but he didn't expect to receive this kind of reaction. He hissed in pain as Grimmjow's strong hand curled around his arm, stopping his blood flow in an instant. He was about to pull away when all of a sudden, the prince began to pull him towards the bed. "What the-! Let go of me! Ouch! You fucking piece of shit! You're hurting me! Let go!" He protested as he struggled against the royal's grip. Grimmjow just growled and displayed his amazing strength once more when he flung Ichigo on the bed and in a split second pinned him against the mattress. Ichigo blushed, the curse word that was about to tore through his throat becoming a strangled moan when he found himself looking closely at the prince, those piercing, blue eyes drilling right through his soul and sanity, draining every ounce of his energy. What was happening? What the hell was happening? The prince got mad at him and dragged him to a fucking bed? What did that damn prince plan on doing? Before he could even think of an answer, his breath was cruelly stolen away as Grimmjow's lips descended on his.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Ugh, cliche chapter is cliche, LOL. Again, this is a killer chapter. Well, the entire story is a killer and I know I've made Grimmjow so OOC, but the time will come when he will finally be himself again. Hope you guys will patiently wait for it. *^^* Thanks for reading and I hope you liked it, especially you, Ringo-01, my beloved friend. XDD


	5. True Colors

**Author Notes:** I made it! I was able to update before the month ends! YAY! Haha! Okay, I guess I'm just too happy I was able to post this up on the last day of the month, eh? As I've promised,**_ I'll be updating this fic once a month_**, so I apologize for the long wait. I've gotten some comments saying that I should update more and frankly speaking, I felt a little irritated about that. I really want to write fics, update my stories as often as I can and believe me, your eagerness is highly treasured and appreciated, but unfortunately, I can't because I have a life outside the fanfiction world and that life demands more of my time. I hope you understand. I don't have the luxury of time to write fics like I used to.

On the other hand, thank you so much to those who have read and reviewed this fic. Your reviews and comments fuel my motivation and make me believe that staying and writing in this fandom is worth it. I don't even know how to properly thank you people, so I'll try my best to reply to your reviews. *^^*

Anyway, this is the fourth chapter and well, just judge it. I am aware that this story is moving in a somewhat slow pace, but I'm trying to develop a story here. And since Grimmjow and Ichigo are complete strangers when they met, we can't just expect them to kiss and fuck, don't we? LOL. I think what I'm trying to say is that the good and exciting things will happen soon, or maybe now, in this chapter? Well, just read it. Feel free to kick my ass if you think this chapter is boring. *sweat drops*

Soooooo, I'm gonna stop my useless rambling now. I hope you will enjoy this installment and please don't forget to make my bunnies full and happy. XD

**Thank you to:** Cerulean Twin / Kure (You know who you are~ XD) / Recklessly Impulsive / otakufreak32 / Hollow Ichigo-Ichigo / ParadoxD / cccccCc / Curiosity Killed Kristy / Loreto W / OfeliaWolf / Megumi Kei / IILesGeMeAuxII / DARKvatror / AutumnElk / Ringo-O1 / Gorawrpanda / Zero 17685 / IIIG . r . I . m . M . l . O . v . E . rIII / shillanna / Misc. Ink / Nightkill / Illustrated One

**Warnings:** The usual warning applies. You already know what they are.

**Beta Reader:** the amazing **_Recklessly Impulsive_**. Thank you so much for the help, the awesome suggestions and for the beautiful chapter title you've given, dear. I learned a lot from you. *hugs*

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Bleach. Duh.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Four:<strong>

**True Colors**

* * *

><p>Despite the anger burning in Grimmjow's chest, his brain didn't fail to register the sweet taste of Ichigo's lips against his. Despite the other man's thrashing and struggling, he discovered that his fiancee tasted exactly like the wine served to them at dinner, exquisite, sweet, addicting and he craved for more. He tightened his grip on the orange-haired male's wrist, his knuckles digging further into the mattress and, his nails piercing soft, silky skin.<p>

He didn't know what came over him. Why he had suddenly jumped on Ichigo and kissed him. All he knew was that he was mad, furious. That he wanted to make him realize something, and hurt him in the meanest and most humiliating way possible.

Ichigo could only thrash, mind clouded with shock. He didn't expect the prince to do such action and he had, never in his wildest dreams, thought he would be kissed by a man. That was just absurd, impossible... disgusting. He was straight and he was supposed to like women and loathe the pair of lips currently stealing a kiss from him, but somewhere in his muddled brain, somewhere in his thumping heart, a little voice was saying that Grimmjow's lips felt good, that he tasted sweet and strong, like fine wine that was stored to perfection for years. And as much as he hated to admit it, he was slowly getting drunk in it. His entire body suddenly weakened at the realization, his pushing and struggling getting languid and half-hearted until his hands laid quiescently on the mattress and his knees ceasde from their jerking. He just stayed still as a tongue entered his mouth, deepening the kiss and tasting all of him, his dilated eyes meeting a pair that was hidden behind pale eyelids and dark lashes.

Grimmjow's heart tightened in bliss, desire burning in his veins after forcefully shoving his tongue inside his fiancee's mouth. He felt the other man surrender beneath him as those long and slender limbs loosened their tight grip. Curiosity poked at his heart as he wondered what had happened to the Japanese.

Did Ichigo enjoy the kiss?

Did Ichigo want more?

Did it mean that Ichigo was finally willing to be his? That he had submitted to him?

The thought sent a delicious thrill through his body. He teasingly bit Ichigo's bottom lip and sucked on it before slowly opening his eyes, meeting a pair of hazy, auburn ones that just gazed back at him. Slowly pulling away and leaving his fiancee's now swollen lips, he rushed oxygen into his lungs and took a second to appreciate the sight before him. Ichigo was a feisty individual and a sullen expression was always present on his handsome face, but in that moment, the other man looked flushed, a deep shade of pink adorning his cheeks, his lips wet and parted, as if they were begging to be kissed and abused again. The prince swallowed hard, his heartbeat erratic, his body temperature rising further as he continued to stare at his fiancee.

Ichigo was in the same state. He just looked back, unable to think coherently, unable to move, too shocked at the gravity of what had just occured and by the current look on Grimmjow's face. The prince had always looked regal, authoritative and mean, but in that moment, he looked surprised, confused and his deep, blue eyes were glazed with what looked to him as desire.

...

...

...

Desire?

Oh shit!

BAM!

In a split second, Grimmjow suddenly found himself on the floor, blood trickling down his chin from his split lip while Ichigo found himself running out of the room and along the lengthy hallway, both of them confused and nursing an unscrupulous ache in their chests.

* * *

><p>It was just a kiss.<p>

That's what Ichigo had been telling himself once he had stopped from his mad escape and found himself leaning against a door of some random room in the east wing of the mansion. His heart was still drumming wildly in his chest, his lungs still burning from lack of oxygen and his brain were still swimming with thoughts and memories of the prince and his sweet lips. Ichigo still couldn't wrap his mind around the fact that he was kissed and he liked it.

"No!" He said to himself with an agitated shake of his head. "It was just a kiss! N-nothing more!"

He took a lungeful of air and tried to calm down, but still, he was too rattled and shocked to do so. He tried to think of pink fluffy unicorns, adorable puppies, cute kittens with huge, pitiful eyes, Koda Kumi's killer body, Doraemon and even Anpanman, but he couldn't get the arrogant prince out of his head. "Shit!" He cursed as he banged the back of his skull on the door.

What the hell was happening to him?

It was just a kiss for fuck's sake! It isn't as if he hadn't been kissed before! It's just that... it came from a guy and... even though it was painful and harsh, he kinda... liked... it.

"No! Just no! Fuck no! No!" He slid down to the floor and placed his head between knees, fighting the urge to give in to nausea and hurl right then and there. "There's no fucking way that I liked that! I didn't like it! No!"

"Liked what?"

Ichigo quickly looked up, a gasp escaping his pale lips as he looked directly at the charismatic brown eyes of Sosuke Aizen.

* * *

><p>I fucked up.<p>

That's what Grimmjow had been telling himself as he left Ichigo's room and got back to his quarters, wherein Gin was waiting for him to inform him of his appointments and meetings for tomorrow. The silver-haired secretary quickly went to his side and offered to mend his split lip just like a loyal servant would do. He didn't need any help. He could damn well fix his lip, but he was too frustrated and mad to even argue with Gin.

The secretary had just finished applying an ice pack on his lip and was now rummaging through the first aid kit for some bandages and judging from the malicious quirk on the fox's lips, he knew he would be throwing questions about what happened to him in three seconds.

"What happened to you, Grimmjow-sama?"

He released a huff and avoided the secretary's gaze. He really hated how he was fully knowledgeable of how the king's creepy secretary's mind works. "None of your fucking business."

Gin just chuckled amusingly. Obviously, he had an idea on what had happened. "Ichigo-chan is one wild individual, neh? I'm beginning to understand why the king had chosen him."

"Pfft. As if I give a fuck about what that old fart thinks!" Grimmjow retorted, his hands clenching into fists. He had always hated this kind of conversation.

"But you're still marrying Ichigo-chan, isn't it?"

"Like I have a fucking choice!"

Gin laughed and took out a roll of surgical tape and scissors. "It has been a long time since I last heard you curse for more than two minutes. That is so like you, Grimmjow-chan~"

The prince rolled his eyes in annoyance and bit back a growl, fighting the deep itch that had developed in his gut to sock his grandfather's secretary in the face.

"Did you do something to upset him?" The fox asked before cutting a small piece of tape.

A death glare burned furiously in Grimmjow's cobalt orbs, guilt poking him in the chest. Yes, he did something so ridiculous to upset the Japanese off and what he did had definitely increased the gap between them. He had fucked things out of proportion and there was no way that Ichigo would talk to him now. Not that it mattered because whether the orange-haired male wanted to or not, he would use all his power and force to submit to him. "So what if I do? I bought him with my money so I could do anything I want to him!" He retorted and hissed in pain when Gin carefully covered his wound with a piece of tape.

Gin shook his head and clicked his tongue, feigning frustration. "Your marriage won't last long if you don't get along." He teased.

"I don't fucking care! I only need him to be king! Other than that, I have no fucking use for him!" The blue-haired wonder growled. He stood up and walked towards the window to distance himself from Gin. He was eighty-five percent close to completely losing his temper and throwing the foxy man out of the window. He had better get away before his patience snap. "Now stop yapping and get the hell out of my room! I want to rest!"

The secretary just laughed and shrugged as he closed the first aid kit. With a small, meaningful grin on his lips, he went out of the prince's quarters, reminding the royal of his first appointment for tomorrow before quietly closing the door behind him.

A tired sigh escaped Grimmjow's lips. He looked outside the window and looked at the dark sky, memories of the first time he met Ichigo rushed through his head. The sky was also filled with millions of stars that evening and the moon was gleaming brightly, beautifully. He felt a sliver of happiness and freedom when he first met Ichigo and up until now, it was still difficult for him to believe that the young Japanese was the type of person who was willing to do anything for money. But Ichigo was here and he was paid to marry him. What other proof did he need?

_Your marriage won't last long if you don't get along._

He felt a sharp pang in his chest when Gin said those words. He didn't expect his marriage to Ichigo to last that long. It was something that they didn't want after all. He didn't want to hope nor think that things between them would get better, especially now that Ichigo probably hated him. He didn't care, though. He also hated him and he would do everything and anything he could to make Ichigo's life with him a living hell.

* * *

><p>"Liked what?"<p>

Ichigo just gazed stupidly at the brunette currently seated on a red, velvet sofa in the corner of the room. Was the guy already in there when he entered? Why didn't he notice him? How much had he heard? Did he have any idea what he was fussing about? Ichigo had no idea.

Aizen's lip curved up in a magnetic smile, his chestnut brown eyes gleaming with curiosity and concern. "Are you alright, Ichigo-kun?" He inquired, his voice low and deep.

The orange-haired male just gaped and tried to close his mouth, thinking as to what he should answer. He was definitely not okay, but he couldn't let the other man know that. He didn't want the prince's uncle to ask or make him tell what his problem was. He took a deep breath and gathered his remaining sanity. "N-nothing!" He immediately replied as he shook his head frantically.

The older man just looked at the younger one for a moment, unconvinced. Although he was curious, he chose not to ask questions. He had wanted to know more about Ichigo and get close to him since he came from the same country he was born from. If he were to do that, he should make Ichigo comfortable with him. But the urge to not tease the young Japanese was too strong, especially when he was looking all flustered and anxious. Something must have happened between him and Grimmjow. "Are you alright? You're all red."

Ichigo's entire body stiffened. "Yes! I'm okay! It was... It was because I ran and...and..."

"Were you missing? I thought my nephew had already brought you to your room."

"He did! It's just that I... I wanted to look around and got lost! Yes! That was it! Yeah! I got lost!" Ichigo quickly lied through his teeth despite seeing the unconvinced look on Aizen's face.

After a few more moments of leveled gazes, Aizen decided he had enough fun and finally relented from his hesitant stare. He invited Ichigo to sit with him and join him for a cup of tea. Ichigo accepted, out of panic, and sat on the sofa across Aizen. The brunette gave him a cup of tea and they began drinking in peace. Well, he hoped they would although he knew that was impossible.

"Are you getting along well with my nephew?" The older male suddenly asked, causing the younger one to cough and almost spew out the cherry-scented liquid in his mouth.

"Uh..." He didn't really know if he should tell the truth, that he was far from getting along with the prince and he couldn't bear to see him anymore after that kiss. "W-well..."

A small chuckle escaped Aizen as he placed his now empty teacup on the table. " I know he can be quite difficult to deal with. Despite his calm and respectable public image, he's actually an impatient brat who gets mad at the littlest of things. I figured he might've treated you rudely, but I'm asking for your understanding. He's going through a lot right now." He explained sympathetically.

The orange-haired man slowly inhaled. "I... somehow understand. I mean, who would want to be married to someone they barely know and doesn't even love." Ichigo said, a tinge of sympathy present in his voice. "Seriously, what kind of a fucking tradition is that?" He added and didn't seem to care that he had just uttered a curse word.

"Unfortunately, that's how it is in our country. Since Grimmjow is the crown prince, he had no choice but to oblige." Aizen released a smirk. "The king should be thankful that the prince is obeying him."

Confusion creased Ichigo's feature. "What do you mean?"

Aizen just smiled at him with mischief, reached for the table and poured himself another cup of tea, ignoring the question.

Ichigo just remained silent and decided not to push for answers and satisfy his curiosity. He wasn't in the position to delve further into the royal family's business. He looked at the steaming cup of tea in his hands and watched how the cherry blossoms gracefully floated in the clear water.

"I heard you're a money grubber, Ichigo-kun." The brunette casually stated.

The orange-haired man tensed, discomfort creeping at the back of his neck. "W-well..."

Deep, brown eyes regarded him, understanding and wisdom gleaming in those alluring orbs. "Is there a reason why you've accepted the king's proposal?"

Ichigo's heart suddenly thumped in relief. He had been dying to tell someone about his situation and this was his chance. "There's actually a big misunderstanding! I thought I signed up to be someone's personal assistant, but when I got here I discovered that I was supposed to be the prince's fiancee! I swear I wouldn't accept that old man's money if I knew I would marry a prince!"

"Gin had told me about that. The king had obviously tricked you into accepting the engagement." Aizen replied thoughtfully.

"That's why Grimmjow need to know about this! I didn't come here to marry him! I was tricked!" The younger Japanese said, his eyes pleading. He was hoping that the prince's uncle would help him get out of this mess. "Please help me explain this shit to him! I know he won't listen to me so, please, help me!"

Aizen had this thoughtful and grim look on his face that Ichigo didn't like. "Look, Ichigo-kun, whether I tell this to my nephew or not, he still won't listen to me. He doesn't listen to anyone except the king and right now, the only thing he wants is the throne. He will only be king if he marries the person his grandfather had chosen for him."

Ichigo's heart sank, his hopes crushed and turned into dust. So even if... even if the prince knew the truth, he would still be forced to marry Grimmjow because he needed to do it to become king. He leaned back on his seat, his eyes felt hot, painful. Was there really no way out of this mess? From saving himself? Didn't he really have any choice? He slowly closed his eyes and took a deep breath, willing himself to stay strong.

Aizen just looked at the younger man, pity filling his chest as he saw despair etched in the other's face. He understood what Ichigo was going through and he hoped there was a way he could help him. "Ichigo-kun."

Slowly opening his eyes, Ichigo released the breath he was holding and gazed at the royal in front of him.

The older Japanese smiled at him once more, his eyes were kind, compassionate. "I hope you can give the prince a chance. He's kind as long as you don't do anything to make him mad."

Ichigo just sighed in defeat. He wasn't even hoping that he'd get along with Grimmjow after what happened. He wasn't sure if he could even face him without getting embarrassed or having the urge to punch him in the face.

_What am I going to do? Don't I really have any choice but to marry him?_

He moaned as he tried to come up with an answer.

* * *

><p>Ichigo woke up with a massive headache and clouded vision the next day. He noticed that the sun was already high and up and discovered that it was already 8:30 in the morning. With a groan, he rolled to his side and shut his eyes tight, blocking the sunlight that streamed through the tall windows from prickling needles into his eyeballs. He didn't really sleep well last night. His mind were occupied with thoughts of his forced marriage to the prince and his father's operation. Isshin Kurosaki's operation was supposed to be done today and he dreaded on the painful truth that he won't be able to be on his sisters' side through it all. He wished the operation would go well and that the twins would be alright and would remain strong.<p>

Slowly opening his eyes once more, he contemplated on the possibility of calling Karin to check up on their father. Maybe he was allowed to do that. After all, no one had confiscated his cellphone. Shooting up from the bed, he quickly swung his legs to the side and ran towards his bag pack to obtain his cellphone, his heart leaping in joy when he found it and held it in his hand. He was about to speed dial Karin's number when a loud knock suddenly resonated from the door. Cursing lightly and with irritation quickly igniting in his chest, he shoved his cellphone back in his bag and marched towards the door, a scowl already in place. He opened the door, his lungs ready to burst and scream profanities, only to find himself breathless when Grimmjow's handsome and fully made up face greeted him. In an instant, thoughts of their first kiss filled his thoughts and before he could even stop himself, his cheeks and neck were already burning in shame.

Grimmjow on the other hand remained calm, despite the loud beating of his heart in his ribcage. Even though the young Japanese looked disheveled and his eyes were still groggy from sleep, he still looked stunning and his mop of messy, wild, orange locks... for some reason, he suddenly had this desire to run his fingers through it. Mentally shaking his head to stop himself from fully entertaining those lewd thoughts, he bared his teeth to a proud grin and strode inside the room like the prince that he was.

Ichigo could only gawk and blush as the prince walked inside his room. He suddenly wanted to run away, thoughts of beating the crap out of the person who had disturbed him now forgotten. He was so not ready to face Grimmjow, but here he was, right in front of him, giving him a devilish, sexy smirk that annoyed and aroused him at the same time.

Wait.

Aroused?

No!

Fuck, no!

He shook his head to snap out of his shock, anger burning deep in his heart as he glared at the blue-haired prince. "What the fuck are you doing here?"

"And since when did a toy question his master?" Grimmjow shot back, his blue eyes were wicked, cruel and it sent a chill down Ichigo's spine. He didn't expect that the prince was capable of such an expression, such a scary, dangerous look.

He ignored the slight fear that had pooled in his chest and continued to glower at the royal. "What the fuck did you say?"

Grimmjow smirked and took a few steps towards Ichigo, his gaze taunting. "You heard me, toy. I paid you to be with me, to do what I tell you to do. I bought you with my money, so your my toy." He said, enjoying the intimidated and angry look on his fiancee's face. Although he had not teased or taunted someone like this for years, doing it actually made him feel good. He always had to be careful with his actions, always had to be prim and proper, but with Ichigo, he didn't need to do that. He could be his real self because this man should know who he really was. He turned around and went to the small couch located not far from the bed. "Now go take a bath and dress up. You'll be coming with me and we need to leave in an hour." He commanded as he sat with his arms crossed over his chest.

Ichigo swallowed hard, dumbfounded yet again. "W-where are we going?"

"Just do it!" The prince bellowed.

The young Japanese flinched and glared some more at the prince, contemplating if he should follow him. He definitely didn't like how the bastard had treated and commanded him around... like... like he was a slave, but did he have a choice? Despite the storm of rebellious emotions stirring inside his chest, somehow, he knew that he had no right to refuse because after all, in a sense, he was paid to obey the prince's orders. He groaned and bit his bottom lip hard as he turned his back on the prince and strolled towards the bathroom, closing the door with a loud thump.

He quickly stepped under the shower, not caring if the water that had sprayed on his body was cold and just closed his eyes tight, repeatedly telling himself to stay calm. He wasn't sure if he would be able to stand Grimmjow's harsh treatment towards him. If the prince continued to do that, he was afraid that he might snap and punch him again. He uttered a small prayer to whoever god or higher spirit existed and asked for more patience. He would be needing it.

After a very quick bath, he stepped out of the bathroom and screamed, surprised when he saw the prince still sitting on the small sofa. "What the hell are you still doing here?" He demanded, his cheeks and his entire body was red, feeling extremely shy and humiliated. He was only clad in a towel and because he was too angry and furious, he had failed to consider the possibility that the prince might have stayed in the room and just went out with that skimpy piece of cloth.

Grimmjow smirked, his cobalt, blue orbs traveling along his fiancee's lithe body, appreciating the alluring sight in front of him. His breathe hitched and his throat went dry as his eyes zeroed in on Ichigo's lower body, tightly wrapped in a white, soft towel that he suddenly wanted to rip off the other man's waist.

"S-stop staring!" Ichigo blurted, both his hands protectively flying at the edge of the towel around his waist to prevent it from falling off his hips, just in case. "I'm a guy!"

"So what? Are you forgetting that I'm gonna marry you? You don't need to act like a virgin."

The Japanese went pale in an instant upon hearing the last word. He wasn't a virgin. No. He had girlfriends before and he had a few experience, but now that he was going to marry a man and he had enjoyed a kiss from that said man, he couldn't help but accommodate the idea of how in the mother of fuck would he... would he... He swallowed the big lump that had formed in his throat.

After the wedding, would they...?

...

...

...

Fuck!

His cheeks felt hot again, his stomach lurching and turning in mixed anxiousness and a certain emotion that he couldn't indicate or give a name to. "G-get out! Get the fuck out!" He yelled so loud the veins in his throat threatened to explode.

A jolt of amusement ran through Grimmjow. Teasing and making his fiancee blush was truly exciting. It was even more fun than playing Polo and definitely hella exciting than pissing his grandfather off. "Don't be shy, Ichi. You don't have to hide anything from me. I'll be seeing all that you have to hide in our first night together, anyway." He teased, wanting to further humiliate the young Japanese. Ichigo looked so hot and cute when he blushed.

Ichigo could only blush and gawk and glare as he was teased by the royal. He couldn't believe that he was suffering from such treatment, and from a prince no less! Grimmjow was supposed to be a respectable and composed individual because of his position, but it was obvious that he was wrong. _This_... this cruel, arrogant bastard in front of him was not a prince but a sadistic demon. With his patience running out, he grabbed the nearest thing to him and hurled it towards the smirking devil. Unfortunately, the object he had thrown was a small candle, which was easily swatted away by the blue-haired prince.

A loud laugh escaped Grimmjow as the orange-haired male stomped on his foot with a growl and ran towards the closet. Ichigo closed the door behind him with a tumultuous clap, crashed on the floor and covered his ears with his hands, trying to block the prince's annoying laugh out of his head. It was just their second day and he already felt like killing himself.

* * *

><p><strong>Author Notes<strong>: Kill me? LOL. Well, this is where things will start to get crazy and I've waited three chapters and a half to write a sadistic Grimmjow so I'm freaking excited! Wooohooo! I... just hope you liked it, especially you, **_Ringo-01_**, my beloved fanfic twin who's now very exhausted because of her deadly work out regimen. Just kidding. I love you, girl~!

And before I say goodbye, I wanna thank **_Curiosity Killed Kristy_** and **_Recklessly Impulsive_** for always being nice and sweet to me. Both of them wrote GrimmIchi fics, which made me so happy and made me feel loved. I don't deserve these two, seriously. Anyway, I hope you can check their fics and other works because THEY ARE MADE OF AWESOME SAUCE. XD Like do it. DO IT. RIGHT NOW. QUICK. LOL. XD

One last thing, **_I'm thinking of writing a one-shot sequel to "My Inspiration"_**. I hope you can tell me your opinion if I should do it or not by visiting my profile page and answering the poll. ^^

So, that's it for me! See you guys next month or two-three weeks later? Thanks for reading and please tell me what you think and make my bunnies happy. :D


	6. Advisory

Hello, everyone and yes, I'm still alive. Sorry I haven't been updating and keeping my promise these days. I got sick for a few days and work has been busier and more stressful and I also lost my muse. Unfortunately, this is not an update but an advisory.

I've read from a friend's post in LJ that this site will be deleting all M-rated fics on the 23rd of June. I'm not sure if it's true but I am really worried. I think most writers and readers here are, especially because of FF's current actions. Luckily, FF has not deleted any of my fics yet and I'm not looking forward to the day that it might happen. I'll be heartbroken as fuck and will definitely curse FF to oblivion.

Because of these current events, I've decided to also post my Bleach fanfiction in my Livejournal account. I've already posted most of my one-shot fics there and is now working on editing and proof-reading the multi-chaptered ones. I think posting long fics will be a big pain the ass so I'm thinking of just saving them as a PDF file and send them out to anyone who would like to have a copy. But I'm not sure I'll go with that option yet. I'm also currently working on making a fanfic archive there that host Bleach and a few jrock fics, LOL

Anyway, to those who have an LJ or not, you can check out my journal. Please feel free to look around. I've set it for public viewing so anyone can see the contents and drop comments or reviews. I just hope no one will flag me, haha.

**venomousliberty . livejournal . com**

Just remove the spaces 'coz FF is fucked.

Thanks so much for reading this useless post. I'll probably upload the latest chapter of this fic next weekend. *^^* I miss you guys and GrimmIchi~


	7. Shitty Beliefs and Fucked-up Traditions

**Author Notes:** Uh... hello? I'm back? And with an update? Is anyone still reading this story? XD I am so, very sorry for my very long absence. Real life was just fucking cruel to me it killed my plot bunnies and my inspiration. I'm sorry for the very long wait. Anyway, here's an update and frankly speaking, I'm quite nervous with this one 'coz I'm just not sure how people would take the random idea I've injected in this chapter. If you hated it, feel free to slap me, kill me, whatever. Seriously, you'll do me a huge favor by doing that 'coz I'm hating my life so much right now. LOL. Just kidding, but yeah. If you liked it, you already know what to do.^^

And an **important announcement**, this story and the sequel to 'My Inspiration' will be the last fics I'll be working on. After that, _I'll be stopping or retiring from writing fanfiction in all of the fandoms I'm involved with._ I didn't want to stop, believe me. But unfortunately, there are some important things in my life that I need to do next year, which means I won't have any time to focus on writing and updating my fics. I plan to finish all my stories and do all the requests friends have asked of me before the year ends or until late January or early February. I don't know if this will make people sad or something, but I do feel bad in stopping something that I really like to do. I could just go and leave everything behind, but I don't want to let this story go without finishing it or let down the people who want to read a sequel of My Inspiration.

So, now that announcement is finally out of my chest, I'll let you guys read it now. I'll try my best to update this as quick and as often as possible since I only have a few months left. I hope you like it and please, please, please tell me what you think. Give my plot bunnies some love? LOL. XD

**Thank you to:** Hollow Ichigo-Ichigo / Cerulean Twin / caribou . and . cake / OfeliaWolf / GrimmKurosaki / cccccCc / Curiosity Killed Kristy / otakufreak32 / clio1111 / Zero176085 / shillanna / Boogermeister / anime-lover890 / Mariena D' Alonna / bob / Alt3etf / Nelly-Sempai / TokenAsian / IIIG . r . I . m . M . l . O . v . E . rIII / Misc. Ink / Crazyitachi-la-malade-de-Shaka / Ringo-01 / sa-shii-mi / Nightkill / BlueKitten017 / dizzyblond3 / bewy-chan / e . me . souviendrai . tjs / SocialReject212 / Elle von Werner / Nekokratik / NoLifeButLives / DarkAngelHunter / BlueBoredom / Nightkill

**Warnings:** The usual warning applies.

**Beta Reader: **gungnirburst (formerly Keadeblue264)

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Bleach and the manga the Royal Fiancee where this story is based from.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Five: <strong>

**Of Shitty Beliefs and Fucked-up Traditions**

* * *

><p>With a sigh, Ichigo looked outside the window again, the silence in the car grating on his nerves, the current scenery composed of tall trees and luscious clouds of green bushes further bothering him as he contemplated where Grimmjow would be taking him. The royal had stopped talking to him ever since they got in the car, his composed and reserved mode turned back on as he instructed the driver to go to their supposed destination.<p>

He was somehow surprised that there were no bodyguards with them and that even Ichimaru Gin, the king's secretary, was also absent. The thought that he would probably be spending the entire day alone with the arrogant prince worried him to no end. He didn't want to be with the royal, especially after knowing what Grimmjow really felt towards him and after that unwanted kiss. He was sure that the blue-haired beast would take every opportunity to bully and tease him. He just hoped he would have enough patience and guts to keep dealing with him.

His line of thoughts were suddenly disturbed when the car abruptly stopped. He quickly straightened up in his seat and looked around, seeing nothing but tall trees and wondering why the driver had suddenly stepped on the breaks. He almost jumped out of his skin when the sound of the car door being opened fluttered in his ears and then he saw Grimmjow climbing out of the car.

"Get out." The royal ordered as he closed the door with a loud bang.

He scowled at the foreigner through the mirror, slightly wondering as to why the damn bastard would want them to step out of the car in the middle of wilderness. With a low growl of irritation, he quickly stepped out of the vehicle and was shell-shocked at the vision that greeted him when he decided to face the prince with the intention of throwing him a dirty glare. Behind the gorgeous royal was a crystal clear lake that sparkled as the golden rays of the sun hit its calm waters and beside it was a beautiful, huge, wooden cabin. As to how such a wonderful view magically appeared in front of them, he didn't know, but he couldn't help but appreciate the sight before him. "Wow." He whispered to himself as he tried to take in every detail of the picturesque vision before him. What were they doing here? Would they be staying in this place? Such questions quickly played in his head as he continued to watch his surroundings with slightly parted lips and with adoration gleaming in his auburn orbs.

Grimmjow was in the same state as Ichigo himself, except that he wasn't fascinated by the wonderful lake or the magnificent house behind him, but at the sight of his fiancee. Ichigo looked immensely gorgeous sporting such a cute expression on his face; it was difficult to believe that this person was capable of acting like a wild animal. He bit back a smirk and turned around instead, hiding the grin that slowly crept on his lips, excitement traveling up his spine as he wondered how the young Japanese would react once he found out their purpose for coming here. "Follow me." He instructed in a cold voice as he made his way towards the house.

Ichigo blinked at the other man's voice, effectively snapping himself out of the spell casted upon him by this beautiful environment and stupidly followed Grimmjow into the house, giving the car one last hesitant look as he stepped inside. He slowly closed the door behind him and was once again treated to a sight of perfection. The interior of the house looked just as elegant as the prince's mansion, but it looked cozier and more comfortable. The walls were made of wood and painted with hues of beige and white. There were framed pictures of lakes and mountains and white curtains hung over the windows that perfectly framed the beautiful lake outside. There was a fireplace in the living room area, a small bar with a shelf full of different kinds of alcohol in a corner and a kitchen with a small table where they could eat. He then looked to the side and found a wooden staircase that led to what seemed to be the second floor of the house. He wondered what the second level of the cabin contained, but it didn't take a genius to figure out that the bedrooms were probably there. He had the urge to go up just to see if he was right but stopped when a flash of blue passed by his line of vision. He quickly composed himself, wiped the idiotic expression on his face and met a pair of intense, cerulean saucers. Grimmjow was looking at him with an arrogant smirk on his perfect lips and he felt discomfort rack through his body once again. "W-why are we here?" He asked, anxiousness lacing his low voice.

Grimmjow crossed his arms over his chest, a twisted glint sparkling in one cerulean eye as his lips twitched upwards to a full-blown grin. "You know, we have this stupid tradition in Weiss Himmel about couples who have just gotten engaged."

The orange-haired man raised a skeptical eyebrow. Tradition? What fucked up tradition was it going to be this time? From the single day he had been with the prince and his cronies, he had already learned that the country where they came from had some seriously twisted traditions. What would it fucking be this time? His heart raced at the hundreds of crazy possible answers that rushed through his head and he hoped that none of them would be correct. "What kind of tradition?"

The blue-haired royal flashed his signature smirk before answering. "They should spend one day and one night alone in a secluded place after they get engaged." He casually replied.

Ichigo's mouth dropped open and his eyes immediately went wide in surprise and horror. One whole day and night with Grimmjow? "ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?" He screamed. He just couldn't believe that above all the hundred answers he had formulated in his head, his first guess was indeed the actual answer. He dreaded the fact that, sometimes, his gut feeling seemed to be true most of the fucking time. This was not fair and totally unacceptable. He refused to spend one whole day and night alone with an asshole like Grimmjow. "No. No fucking way! I don't want to! NO!" He continued to yell as his head shook in disagreement and as he stomped his foot like a kid. "I am so going to get out of here!" He declared with defiance and finality as he spun on his heels and marched towards the door. He didn't care if Grimmjow would get mad, or if this was an important tradition in Weiss Himmel. No one was going to force him to stay here alone with the prince!

He gripped the knob tight as he reached the door and swung it open, hoping to see the car that had taken them there, but it was gone. It had vanished, disappeared like smoke and he couldn't see it anywhere. "What the- Where's the fucking car?" It was just there a few minutes ago. Did he hear it leave? Why? How the hell did that even happen? Oh yeah. He must've failed to notice the sound of the car engine running because he was too busy appreciating the beauty of this god forsaken house! He was about to step outside to look for it, hoping that it had probably parked somewhere, but was stopped by a strong hand that had painfully curled around his arm. In the next second, he was yanked back to the house and the loud slap of the door in its frame harshly echoed in his eardrums, causing him to close his eyes shut in a snap. When he opened them again, he was met by the prince's cold yet beautiful deep sapphire saucers.

"You're not going anywhere." The royal hissed, amusement evident in his deep voice, which sent a cold chill down Ichigo's spine. There was no denying it. Grimmjow really had every intention of torturing him in this damn place. "You can't leave. You're being paid to do this, remember?" The prince asked as his hand wound tighter around the Japanese's arm.

Ichigo hissed in pain and tried to yank himself away. "Fuck you! I didn't sign up for this!"

Grimmjow laughed bitterly, unsure if he should feel amused or angry at his fiancé's reaction. Ichigo agreed to get married to him for money and yet he outright displayed his dislike towards him? Was he really that disgusting? Without saying anything, he dragged the other man to the living room and threw him on the couch, earning a sharp gasp from the orange-haired male. "Don't you fucking dare go anywhere." He bellowed threateningly as he threw a piercing glare towards his fuming fiancé. "You're going to stay here with me, whether you like it or not."

The orange-haired man just glared at the royal, torn between knocking his teeth out or killing him. He was angry, so freaking angry that he really had to stay there with him, and what's worse was that he had no choice but to comply with that. As much as he wanted to escape, he knew that would be futile and reckless. Without a car, he knew he would probably need to walk for a good thirty miles just to get to the nearest town here and that would definitely take him hours, or even days! That was definitely not a good action to take. He took a deep breath to calm himself and did his best to avert his eyes from the handsome being before him. If he had to survive one day with Grimmjow, he should at least try not to make the royal get mad or avoid him as much as possible, though that seemed to be quite impossible. He leaned back on the couch and tried to even out his breathing, thinking that if he couldn't survive a day with Grimmjow, what more would happen when they got married? "Seriously, your country has the craziest traditions I had ever heard! A royal marrying a person of the same sex, the king choosing the crown prince's fiancé and newly-engaged couples having their honeymoon before the wedding? What the fuck is up with that?" He complained as he crossed his arms over his chest and scowled at the floor.

"And yet, you've agreed to marry me." Grimmjow shot back with a smirk as he walked towards the loveseat and flopped himself in it.

Ichigo was about to reply but stopped himself. Why should he try explaining himself to this man? Grimmjow wouldn't believe him, anyway. He closed his mouth again and chose to ignore the prince's remark. He didn't want to start another argument.

Grimmjow, on the other hand, just continued to look at his fiancé, anticipation further welling up inside him. At first, he was initially disgusted at the idea of spending one day alone with Ichigo, but he realized that this was his chance to get away from his responsibilities as a prince, drop his annoying facade as a royal and show who he really was. Ichigo Kurosaki should consider himself lucky that he had gotten a rare chance to experience firsthand who Grimmjow Jeagerjaques really was.

* * *

><p>"How are they doing?"<p>

"They're surprisingly... quiet."

Two pair of eyes, one silver and the other that of dark brown focused closely on one panel in the huge monitor screen in front of them, silently waiting for any action their subjects might do next. They weren't spies or anything. They also weren't bad people, but their duties to their country had pushed them to resort to secretly surveilling the two guests currently occupying the lavish cabin that the royal family of Weiss Himmel owned in some remote area two hours away from the mansion.

If someone would ask Gin, he actually liked what he was doing right now, no matter how risky and terrible it might be. "Do you think something bad will happen, your majesty?" The secretary asked with interest.

A small grin appeared on the Japanese royal's lips. Aizen was fully aware that what they were doing, secretly spying on his nephew and his fiancé, was downright dirty and wrong, but they had to ensure Grimmjow and Ichigo's safety. They had no choice but to install hidden cameras around the cottage just to make sure that both of them wouldn't try to kill each other. "I'm sure they'll be fine." He replied. "Grimmjow won't do anything to hurt Ichigo. His fiancé is way too essential to him right now.""

A knowing grin appeared on the fox's lips. The king's son definitely had a point. Grimmjow wouldn't do anything to Ichigo. The Japanese teen was an important key for him to become king and finally succeed the throne. Surely, the prince wouldn't be stupid enough to let his hatred for the man get the better of him. "Nonetheless, I'm sure we're bound to witness some interesting events while watching them. Would you like me to ask the royal chef to prepare some popcorn for us?" He suggested as if they weren't doing something illegal and they were only watching an ordinary home movie.

This caused the brown-haired prince to chuckle. He cocked his head to the side to throw an amused look the secretary's way. "How about we have pizza instead?"

* * *

><p>The sun was already high up in the sky when Ichigo went out of the cabin. His destination, the small deck near the lake where Grimmjow was currently laying to supposedly go sunbathing. After the royal had decided to go upstairs to get changed from his suit to a more comfortable and casual outfit, he had instructed the orange-haired male to make some snacks for him. Of course, Ichigo complied with a heavy heart and with the strong urge to hurl one of his shoes towards the cruel prince, but as always, he tried his best to contain the monstrous hatred he harbored for the royal and proceeded to make a sandwich and a glass of orange juice for him.<p>

Indeed, the current weather was perfect to go bask in the afternoon sun and go swimming in the lake. He was sure that the water would feel nice, but he had long gone eliminated the possibility that he would enjoy himself in this little piece of paradise, not when Grimmjow was there with him. It didn't take long for him to see the prince. The blue-haired adonis was at the end of the deck, lying on the wooden floor with his arms beneath his head serving as a makeshift pillow. As Ichigo got closer to him, he noticed that the royal's eyes were closed, probably taking a light nap, and that the buttoned-shirt he had donned a while ago was now open, revealing a great expanse of the man's body, which made his throat suddenly dry.

Now, why in the mother of hell would he react like that? He wasn't sure, but he knew it was utterly strange. No, scratch that. It was downright creepy and wrong. Despite the disturbing thoughts that tormented his brain, he continued to approach Grimmjow, putting on a calm and brave facade. He wasn't afraid of Grimmjow or anything, but he was indeed intimidating and the things the man could possibly do to him were just... just... disturbing. He couldn't simply see him as an ordinary man after he found out that he was supposed to marry him... and after that kiss.

Much to his relief, the prince seemed as if he had heard his arrival and slightly opened his eyes to acknowledge his presence. He sat up and looked up at him, his expression blank, though his face was still very handsome. "Put the tray down and sit next to me." He commanded, which made Ichigo's heart skip a beat.

What did the prince want with him this time? He really couldn't grasp how this bastard's mind worked.

With a silent groan, he placed the tray in front of Grimmjow, sat beside him and scowled at the beautiful lake in front of them. If this was an ordinary day, he would've gazed at this beautiful scenery with a smile of adoration on his face.

Grimmjow raised an eyebrow at how his fiancé treated him, his lips quirked up in a smirk. Surely, he hated the fact that Ichigo didn't want to be near him, but forcing the other like this brought great joy to his pride. He would really have a grand time teasing the hell out of his fiancé. "You've become surprisingly obedient, right now." He commented with venom apparent in his voice.

Ichigo snapped his head to cast his deadly scowl towards the royal next to him. "Since I don't have any choice but to be stuck here with you, I've decided that I'll try to put up with you and your bullshit." He shot back with the same venom the prince had hurled at him.

The blue-haired man just replied with a wide smirk before relaying another command. "Take your shirt off, slave."

The scowl on the young Japanese's face deepened. "What? Why? Are you fucking shitting me?" He yelled as he tried to hide his nervousness and surprise from the other man's request.

"You heard me, right? Just do it, slave."

Ichigo swore he felt a vein about to pop somewhere in his brain at the prince's persistence. Clenching his jaw, he harshly took his shirt off and tossed the piece of clothing on the deck. He had no idea what game the bastard was playing but the moment the royal laid a finger on him, he was going to kill him. He swore he was going to kill him! He met those intense pools of blue once again, feeling his entire body tense up as he saw that the prince's eyes weren't focused on his face, but on his body. "What the hell are you staring at?"

Grimmjow looked at his fiancé's face once again a malicious smirk present on his perfect lips. "Just admiring the view."

Ichigo couldn't fight the blush that crept on his cheeks at those words and at how the blue-haired prick had delivered them. How the hell could he say that with a straight face? He was a man like himself! Was it possible that Grimmjow was actually gay? Or maybe a bisexual for that matter? Seriously, what kind of a country was Weiss Himmel? Their stupid traditions and beliefs definitely fucked this gorgeous being up. He quickly looked away and avoided the other man's gaze. "Shut up and just eat your fucking snack!" He muttered angrily. He wasn't going to lose his cool. He was going to stay here and show the prince that he could handle whatever shit he pulled on him.

"Changed my mind. I'll eat it later." Grimmjow answered and jumped on his feet. "I think I'll go for a swim first." He casually stated before sliding his shirt off his body and proceeded to take his shorts off, definitely catching the Japanese's attention.

Chocolate brown eyes quickly went wide in utter shock as he was treated to the sight of the prince's... the prince's... Seriously, why the fuck was he even watching him? He quickly looked away and focused his attention on the deck instead. He refused to look at Grimmjow and make a fool out of himself. He would never, ever steal a glance and appreciate how toned the royal's legs might be and how firm his ass... What the fuck was he thinking? He mentally kicked himself and tried to think of other things instead, which was proving to be a difficult task at the moment, given how a perfect creature was currently taking his damn clothes off in front of him, how his heart was palpitating like a freaking jackhammer inside his chest and how his entire body was hot... hot for reasons he couldn't and didn't even want to comprehend.

On the other hand, Grimmjow watched in slight amusement as Ichigo attempted to hide the deep blush which currently adorned his face, extremely delighted at the fact that he made the other man this uncomfortable. His entire body hummed in exhilaration as a wicked idea suddenly popped inside his head. As he kicked off his shorts, he then continued to push the remaining article covering his lower body and leisurely slid it down his hips. He wasn't sure if Ichigo was aware of what he was currently doing, but he had never been shy to flaunt his body or his assets to anyone. He just didn't have the opportunity to be allowed to go naked in public. Well, technically, they were outside, but surely there was no one else around in this goddamn place and he didn't need any other audience aside from his fiancé.

Seeing that the orange-haired male was still focused on the lifeless piece of wood underneath them, the prince had decided to get his attention. "Let's go skinny-dipping."

Ichigo's face quickly fired up in embarrassment at the suggestion. Without even thinking, he looked up to throw a dirty glare at the prince but caught sight of the royal's perfect body instead. Rippling muscles underneath smooth skin, a well-defined chest and a perfect set of six-pack abs and what the... was he really? Oh fuck! He was currently staring at Grimmjow's-

"GAAAAHHHH!"

* * *

><p>"No, he didn't." Gin said with pure enjoyment in his face and voice as he continued to watch the scene that was currently unfolding on the screen.<p>

Aizen was also in the same state. Actually, he had this strong urge to roll on the floor while laughing. He just stopped himself for that would be very unlike of him. " Yes, he did."

"My, my... I wonder what Ichigo-chan will do now."

"Alert our men, just in case Kurosaki-kun snaps and decide that he really wants to kill the prince, after all."

* * *

><p>As much as Ichigo wanted to think that he was currently in a dream, no scratch that. He was in a nightmare. Yes, he was definitely stuck in a horrible, horrible nightmare. He couldn't ignore the fact that he was truly seeing Grimmjow naked and that his face and his entire body, along with millions of his brain cells, were currently being mercilessly fried up in utter shame. What was the prince thinking? Why the fuck would he do such a thing? This manner... this action was incredibly stupid and very un-royal like!<p>

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING? WHY DID YOU TAKE YOUR UNDERWEAR OFF? ARE YOU CRAZY! YOU PIECE OF FUCK! PUT THEM BACK ON NOW!" He screamed in terror as he covered his face with his hands to protect himself from the wonderful, no, wait! That wasn't a wonderful sight! It was horrendous! Ugly! Terrifying! Scary! Mentally scarring! Sexy! Alluring! Wait, what? No! He was definitely not excited or aroused at Grimmjow's naked body! He was not! He wanted to run back to the house and hide in a closet or in the kitchen cabinet but he couldn't move, too embarrassed to even lift himself up and escape.

Grimmjow couldn't help the laugh that erupted from his throat at the young Japanese's reaction. Sure he was expecting him to react violently, but not like this. Ichigo actually looked so cute as he watched him scream in horror and as his entire body turned a deep crimson red from humiliation. He would've loved to know what thoughts were currently being entertained in the orange-haired man's head. Too bad he wasn't a mind reader. "Come on, Ichi! It's not like you haven't seen another guy's cock before!" He teased as he continued to cackle like a madman.

"FUCK YOU! OF COURSE I'VE ALREADY SEEN THAT! A COUPLE OF TIMES! BUT THAT WAS WAY BACK WHEN I WAS IN HIGH SCHOOL. AND WE'RE OUTDOORS YOU SICK BASTARD! HOW COULD YOU FUCKING STOMACH DOING THIS HERE? YOU'RE FUCKING SICK IN THE NUTS! AND TO THINK YOU'RE A PRINCE! PUT YOUR CLOTHES BACK ON YOU PIECE OF SHIT!"

To Ichigo's curses and display of fury, fear and shame, Grimmjow kept on laughing and decided to somehow ease the man of his misery by jumping into the lake to swim.

* * *

><p>When nighttime fell, Ichigo was still trying his best to ignore Grimmjow. He would never forgive the prince for pulling that dirty stunt on him and for embarrassing him. He knew he shouldn't take the royal's way of joking seriously, but he didn't care. He was mad and there was no way he'd allow the pompous asshole near him.<p>

Staying silent, he placed the two bowls of rice he had just prepared on the table where the prince was waiting for him. The cruel lord was still grinning like an idiot and gazed at him as if his very existence was a huge practical joke worthy of a thousand laughs from people. Still, he continued to pay no attention to the other human being on the other side of the table and silently sat on his chair. He took his chopsticks with his right hand and began eating the food he had prepared for the both of them. He would never talk nor even speak to this despicable human being ever again no matter how many stupid things the royal said to him.

Meanwhile, Grimmjow continued to leer at his fiancé, thoroughly enjoying the other man's reaction and treatment towards him. He knew the orange-haired man would get mad at him, but he didn't care. Seeing him looking all humiliated and blushing like a virgin was worth it. He wondered if Ichigo was prepared for the next stunt he was about to do. Once again, an excited chill ran up his spine as he imagined how Ichigo would react once he gave him his gift. Picking up his chopsticks from the table, he bared his teeth in a wide smile and spoke. "Come on, Ichi! I was just trying to have fun this afternoon. Don't be a fucking spoilsport."

Ichigo quickly treated the blue-haired royal to a deadly glare. He didn't say anything and just looked at Grimmjow and after a good five seconds, he focused on his food once again, earning a bitter chuckle from the haughty male in front of him. He didn't give a damn if Grimmjow would get mad at him for that; he just wanted this evening to be over so they could finally go back to the mansion and so he could have some time for himself away from this heartless prick.

"So, you're really not going to talk to me?" Grimmjow prodded, the grin on his face slowly vanishing. One of the things he hated was being ignored, especially by a person who wasn't even the same status as him. Of course, he appreciated Ichigo for not treating him like most people would just because he was a prince, but this was really getting on his nerves. He took a deep breath and stared at the orange-haired man with danger gleaming in his azure eyes. "Keep on ignoring me and I swear you won't like what I'll be doing to ya next."

The young Japanese hissed and finally gazed back at Grimmjow, his dark brown orbs devoid of any emotion but anger. "What do you want me to fucking do? Congratulate you and announce to the whole fucking world that you went skinny-dipping in some lake located in the middle of nowhere? Kiss the ground you walk on 'coz you've decided to give me the opportunity to see you buck naked?" Ichigo replied acidly. "That was your idea of a practical joke, I get it, your majesty. But don't pull that kind of shit on me 'coz I'm not into that."

That definitely hit a nerve, Grimmjow thought. His jaw tightened as his hands curled up into fists, threatening to snap the chopsticks he was holding into four. How dare did this commoner treat him like this? He had no right to talk to him that way. He was paid to marry him, to be his slave. Who gave him the right to converse to him like that? He was planning to give his fiancé's present in a nice way, but now that the other had burned what patience he had left, he didn't care if Ichigo would get angrier at what he was about to do.

His lips curved up into a cruel smirk, a grin so sinister and evil it made Ichigo's courage falter for a second. He didn't like how Grimmjow looked at him, as if he was about to do something evil to him and he definitely didn't like how those deep, ocean blue eyes glinted with ruthlessness. His heart suddenly raced, nervousness and slight fear slowly creeping into his gut as he continuously watched how the royal's blue eyes took on a darker shade. He swallowed hard, mentally preparing himself for whatever deed the prince might do to him.

"Oi, slave. Do you really want to know why newly engaged couples are supposed to spend a day alone together?" Grimmjow asked, his voice filled with a sadistic tone that made the orange-haired man swallow once more. ""Because the groom has to give the bride an engagement ring." He let go of the chopsticks he was holding, the red sticks falling onto the table with a distinct clank, and shoved his hand inside his pants' pocket, retrieving something from it. Then, he placed a black velvet box on the table.

Ichigo took a peek at the box and immediately noticed something strange about it. It was a little bigger than the usual box used to contain or keep rings. Was it possible that the engagement ring Grimmjow was planning to give him had a huge stone or diamond on it? As much as he loathed the fact that Weiss Himmel's tradition said that the prince should give him an engagement ring, he thought he could never, ever accept such a gift. For sure, it was expensive and he didn't want to take the risk of losing the damn jewelry and further putting himself into more debt. When he focused his eyes on Grimmjow again, the unkind sneer was still present on the other man's handsome features and he couldn't help but think that there was more to this certain engagement ring than the prince was slowly planning to tell him.

Grimmjow then took the box from the table again and opened it at a pace that was meant to further pique Ichigo's interest. He then looked at the interesting piece of jewelry inside the box and released a deep chuckle. "But in our case, it's different. Since we're both men, our engagement ring won't be just an ordinary white gold band with a huge diamond, it would be this one." He explained and finally allowed the other man to see what was inside the box.

As much as Ichigo didn't want to look, he had no choice but to give into his urge and laid his eyes upon the piece of jewelry, his eyes widening in confusion at its very strange appearance. The ring was surely a ring, but it was big, or rather huge and he thought none of his fingers, even two of his thumbs combined, wouldn't fit into it. It was made of metal and that instead of a stone or diamond, a hook that was protruding upwards was decorating it. Now, where the hell would he put that on any of his fingers? "What the fuck is that?" He absentmindedly inquired as he continued to look at the jewelry with deep confusion and wonder.

Grimmjow fought the urge to laugh as he saw how clueless his fiancé really was as to what type of jewelry it really was. "Do you think you can really wear this on any of your fingers, slave?"

The orange-haired man quickly looked at him, fear slightly evident in his mesmerizing, russet eyes. "W-where the hell should I wear it then?" Ichigo asked fearfully, a sick, twisted idea suddenly forming in his head. No. Fuck, no. Surely, that wasn't what it was for, right? He slowly took a deep breath and patiently waited for the other man's answer as apprehension quickly filled his palpitating heart.

The royal released a smirk and with a malevolent smile, he replied. "You wear it on your cock, Ichigo."

* * *

><p><strong>Author Notes: <strong>Do you want to kill me now? Do you? DO YOU? LOL. Ah, seriously, I can't count how many times I've re-written this chapter. A crazy idea pops into my head and I'm satisfied with it, LOL. I did tell you that Grimmjow's country is one crazyass nation, right? As for Ichigo's special engagement ring, it was inspired by this beautiful piece right here:

www . sexcusemoi Velv'Or-JCobra-Precious-Metal-Gentlemans-Ring

And this is some sort of a filler. We all know how things are so fast in the manga. I could've used the same pace but I just feel that some things will be left out or something, so yeah. And if you're wondering if Grimmjow will be really putting that special ring on Ichigo, let's see in the next chapter, ne? XD

To my beloved twin, **Ringo-01**, I bet you were surprised with the huge change in this chapter since this was different from what I showed you when we talked on gmail, but my mind is a fucking mess and it makes decision on its own, so yeah. I just hope you still like this one. ._.

To **Hollow Ichigo-Ichigo**, thank you for reminding me that I really need to go back into this fandom and loving this pairing. ^^

And to all the people who's still keeping up with my stories and updates, thank you so much and please tell me your thoughts about this installment. Hopefully, I'll be back next week with another update. I'll try my best. :)


End file.
